ChangKyu Love Story
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: Ch.13 updateeeee! end! / Anak ChangKyu sudah lahir, #selamat *teriak pake toa / mau tahu cewek ato cowok? mau tahu siapa namanya? / lets read Reader-san / DLDR (TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA!) *SENGAJA PAKAI CAPSLOCK and RnR Pleaseeeeeeee / maaf yang sebesar-sebesar-nya untuk typo fatal nama anaknya ChangKyu #deepbow / sudah saya edit, heheheeee
1. lamaran Changmin

Lagi iseng – iseng didepan Word dan menghasilkan coretan gak jelas ini

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Changmin!seme x Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : Gak Jelas**

**Rated : T sajalah ( xixixxixixixiiiii ^^ )**

**Enjoy reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kring .. !

Hanya butuh satu deringan untuk membuat namja jangkung ini terbangun. Changmin, nama namja jangkung ini, mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok namja manis dengan surai madu disebelahnya. Yang sejak semalaman sudah dipeluknya.

" eenghhhh,,," lenguhan manis Kyuhyun keluar. Dan bukannya bangun untuk mandi atau sekedar cuci muka, tapi dia malah makin menyusupkan wajah manisnya pada dada bidang Changmin. Yang tumben gak telanjang. Tapi berbalut piama biru dengan gambar Pororo. Couple-an ma Kyuhyun.

" Morning, Darl." Sapa Changmin dengan senyuman mautnya.

" Morning, Min-Ah." Kedua mata kyuhyun mengerjap imut dengan rona merah dikedua pipi gembilnya.

Kecupan morning kiss segera tercipta karena Changmin tidak tahan dengan kadar imut Kyuhyun yang melebehi Taemin ataupun Ye Eun sekalipun. ( ituloh, anaknya Siwon di Drama apa itu lupa saya )

Pengennya sih deep kiss tapi Kyuhyun langsung mendorong Changmin dan bergegas kekamar mandi. Otak jenius Changmin sih langsung berangan kalau Kyuhyun-nya muntah – muntah mual didepan washtafel, tapi ketajaman telinganya tak mendengar suara apapun yang mengindikasikan demikian. Dan ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lega, terciptalah senyum masam dibibir Changmin.

' Yahh,, habis pipis dia rupanya -.-" ' *poorNiichan

" Kau kenapa Min?" dengan wajah super duper polosnya *emangbisa? Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin yang duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dan mengambil duduk dipinggir ranjang menghadap Changmin.

" Aniyaa.." Changmin menggeleng sok imut. Kyuhyun hanya bereaksi dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

" Ya sudahlah. Cepat mandi. Aku buatkan sarapan." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari seme nya, sang uke berjalan keluar kamar dengan hanya berbalut piama biru gambar pororo.

**.**

**.**

" Hyunnie,," panggil Changmin lirih. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan wajah menunduk murung pula.

" Waeyo?" tanggap Kyuhyun lembut.

" Ayo ambil cuti dan pergi berlibur." Ajak Changmin penuh harap.

" Hm? Jatah cutiku sudah kupakai bulan lalu saat menemanimu ke Toronto. Memang kau ingin kemana lagi sih?" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit sebal. Dia sih mau mau saja pergi berlibur. Tapi apa daya, dia harus segera menyelesaikan proyek barunya kalau ingin hidup tenang.

" Haaa,,, Aku ingin ke Paris. Bulan madu kesana seperti menyenangkan." Jawab Changmin. Merubah cara duduknya dengan bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum jail.

" Memang kau menikah dengan siapa?" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang pipinya dia gembungkan.

" Aku sedang melamarmu sekarang. Jadi, ayo kita menikah." memang sih Changmin sudah ganti baju dengan kaos santai dan celana pendek longgarnya, tapi tetap saja itu bukan setela yang pantas untuk melamar kekasihmu Min!

" Begini caramu melamarku?" What? Kyu-chan, dimana sisi manismu tadi?

Changmin yang entah lemot atau ingin menggoda Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk polos sok imut. Dan ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun sewot. Dengan ekor matanya, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin meraih jemari Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya hangat.

" Sudah 7th kita menjalin hubungan. 2 bulan untuk meyakinkan keluarga kita. 5 tahun kita tinggal bersama. Jadi tepat dihari aku bertemu denganmu, yaitu hari ini, hari dimana aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku memintamu untuk selalu disisiku. Menemani sisa hidupku. Hidup kita." Tatapan Changmin yang penuh cinta mengalihkan dunia Kyuhyun.

Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah manis Kyuhyun. Tangan yang dipegang Changmin berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang bebas menggenggam sendok erat.

" Hm?" Changmin menelengkan kepalanya. Dengan maksud mengintip wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk dalam. " Katakan dengan jelas Darl, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

" Yes, Changmin-ah. Ayo kita menikah." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum cerah, secerah mentari pagi yang coba mengintip disela gorden apartemen mewah mereka. Bahkan senyum cerah mereka mengalahkannya.

Kelihatannya pagi ini menjadi awal yang indah untuk hidup mereka.

**_The End_**

**Oke!**

**Ini benar – benar END**

**Karena ingat? Ini hanyalah coretan gak jelas saya**

**Kekekeekekekeee *ketawa setan**

**Niichan : Aya-chan,, kapan aku nikahi Hyunnie?**

**Aya-chan : entar kalo saya mood ngetik Niichan ^^**

**Kyu-Chan : *manyun imut**

**Niichan : Reader-san, minta review nya yaa,, biar saya ma Hyunnie baby *nyeretKyuchan bisa nikah dan bulan madu di Paris ^^**


	2. pernikahan ChangKyu

Akhirnya mereka nikah Reader-san..

#tebarbunga

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**Pernikahan ChangKyu**

**Cast : Changmin!seme x Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantic, fluff, without konflik**

**Rated : T sajalah dulu ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lonceng Katedral Notre Dame di Paris membahana pagi itu. Ketika pintu terbuka terlihatlah sosok namja paruh baya yang diketahui bermarga Cho Sr yang menuntun seorang namja manis yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Shim.

Tuksedo putih yang dipakai Kyuhyun mempesona Changmin yang menantinya didepan Pastur katedral yang disewa Changmin itu. Tuksedo biru tua yang dipakai Changmin mempesona Kyuhyun yang selangkah demi selangkah akan sampai didepannya.

Appa Cho yang bisa merasakan kegugupan Kyuhyun, meremas lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dilengannya.

" Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untuk kami." Pesan Appa Cho. Menyerahkan tangan Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

" Ne Appa." Jawab Changmin tegas. Sebelum berbalik menghadap pastur yang akan menikahkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari setelah Changmin melamar Kyuhyun dengan tidak romantisnya, dan Ahra, kakak Kyuhyun, heboh menyiapkan pernikahan ChangKyu yang Changmin ingin diadakan di Paris. Kalau dan sih tinggal tanda tangani tagihannya ajja.

Sementara para wanita sibuk dengan pernikahannya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun malah larut dalam pekerjaannya. Mengejar deadline proyek agar bisa menikah dan bulan madu dengan tenang. Tanpa ada telpon dari Bos a.k.a Ayah masing – masing.

Biarpun mereka pewaris tunggal Shim Inc. Dan Cho Grup bukan berarti mereka anak manja yang sukses dibelakang bayang – bayang nama besar sang Ayah. Mereka justru memilih merintis karir dari bawah yang awalnya tak seorangpun yang tahu kalau mereka calon pemimpin seterusnya. Salut deh sama mereka.

**.**

**.**

Larut dalam berkas – berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari eksistensi lain diruangannya yang masuk begitu saja, melewati pertanyaan sekretaris. Mengendap hingga dibelakang Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan lengan hangatnya pada leher Kyuhyun.

" Eh? Changmin-ah?"

" Hhhmmpp.." Gumam Changmin setelah melesakan kepalanya pada ceruk Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma kesukaannya.

" Hei.. kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

" Aniya. Aku hanya kelewat bahagia. Kau sudah makan siang?" Changmin masih belum beranjak.

" Belum. Aku menunggu Noona." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah tersenyum kecil.

" Eeerghhh,," Changmin menggeram lirih. Niatnya mengajak makan siang plus plus Kyuhyun gak bakal ter-realisaikan nih. Dasar Changmin-nii mesum .

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Mengingat Changmin dan Ahra yang akan selalu berdebat kecil mencoba memonopoli dirinya. Changmin sang kekasih yang over-protective dan Ahra yang agak agak sister complex. Nasib jadi orang manis yaa Kyu-chan ^^

" Waeyo, hm?" Kyuhyun beranjak menyusul Changmin yang lebih dulu menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa nyaman diruangan Kyuhyun. Membelai lembut lengan Changmin sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan manis dipipi Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyuhyun. Hening. Keheningan yang menenangkan. Dan mereka menikmatinya. Berbagai kehangatan dan rasa bahagia yang membuncah didada ...

Brak!

..

" Kyuhyun-ah ... Ayo makan siang .. Yak! Shim Changmin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" teriakan lembut Ahra berganti teriakan murka melihat adiknya ber-lovey dovey dengan Changmin, calon adik iparya.

" Aishh! Dia calon HUSWIFE q Noona. Berhentilah menindasku dan relakan Kyunnie untukku." Balas Changmin sewot dengan penekanan di kata yang kena capslock.

" Tetap saja kalian belum resmi menikah. Jadi Kyuhyun-ah BELUM AKAN aku SERAHKAN padamu." Sengit Ahra.

" Dasar sister complex." Gumam Changmin yang merasakan lengannya diusap Kyuhyun. Menenangkan calon Suami eoh, Kyu-Chan?

" Aku mendengarmu Shim."

" Ya Noona Cho yang terhormat."

" Jadi Noona, mana makan siangku?" pertanyaan lembut dari Kyuhyun memutus sinar laser dari pasang mata mereka.

" Ah. Ini dia Kyuhyun-ah." Senyum langsung merekah diwajah Ahra. Membuka antusias kotak bekal 3 susun yang dibawanya.

3? Selalu tahu akan ada Changmin diruangan adiknya, Ahra berbaik hati membawa satu bekal ekstra untuk Changmin.

**.**

**.**

Ting tong ting tong!

Menghiraukan bunyi bel apartemennya, Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukan posesifnya. Pasang mata kedua nya masih terpejam. Sepertinya si pemencet bel kurang brutal memainkan bel apartemen ChangKyu.

Ting tong ting tong!

Ting tong ting tong!

Tahu apa yang dibutuhkan untuk membangunkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap karena kegiatan malam mereka, Ahra memainkan bel dengan sadisnya.

" Jangan begitu Ahra-ah.. kita bisa ditegur tetangga." Ucap lembut. Anak gadisnya ini selalu hilang kendali kalau sudah menyangkut adik kesayangannya.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana Umma... Aku yakin sekali semalam Changmin melakukan yang iya-iya pada Kyuhyun-ku." Mengacuhkan , Ahra mengutarakan pikiran negative nya yang sebenarnya positive benar.

" Tentu saja seperti ini." Jawab . telunjuknya terulur menekan beberapa angka hingga terdengar satu bunyi yang menandakan kalau kombinasi angka yang dimasukan tepat.

" Eh?" Ahra terlonjak kaget. Tanpa sadar dan sudah masuk kedalam.

**.**

**.**

Cklek!

Suara derit pintu tidak berhasil mengambil kesadaran dua namja telanjang yang masih bergumul dibawah selimut. Dan bukannya segera membangunkan putra mereka, kedua Nyonya ini malah trenyuh dengan wajah manis nan polos mereka. Terutama Kyuhyun yang dipeluk Changmin.

Melihat cara Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun, semakin yakin menyerahkan putra tunggalnya pada keluarga Shim. Dengan senyum jahil, keduanya mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dan mulai memotret pemandangan indah itu dari beberapa sudut yang dirasa bagus.

**.**

**.**

" Yeoboseo, Umma?" sapa Kyuhyun ketika ponselnya bergetar selepas keluar dari ruang rapat. Mem-presentasi-kan proyek terakhirnya sebelum terbang ke Paris.

" Kau sibuk Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Umma Cho lembut.

" Aniya. Ini sudah waktu makan siang kan Umma." Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju ruangannya.

" Ye. Mau menemani Umma makan siang chagi?" ajak Umma Cho.

" tentu Umma. Umma dimana sekarang?"

Cklek!

" Eh?"

" Umma didepanmu chagi." Jawab Umma Cho dengan senyum gelinya.

" Aish, sekarang aku tahu darimana sifat jail Ahra Noona." Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih bisa didengar Umma Cho.

" Seperti kau tidak saja." Bela Umma Cho.

" Ne ne umma ku sayang." Kyuhyun memeluk Umma Cho dari belakang. " Kita makan siang dimana?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

" Makan pasta yuk Kyuhyun-ah." Ajak Umma Cho.

" Nde Umma. Ayo kita makan pasta. Aku free sampai nanti jam pulang kantor."

" Yaa. Dan setelah itu Changmin akan memonopolimu."

" Hahahahaaa,," tawa salah tingkah Kyuhyun dengan wajah merona membuat kadar menggemaskannya tambah tinggi.

**.**

**.**

Siang itu perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja terlihat sibuk seperti biasanya. Para pegawai masih berlalu lalang dengan segala urusan mereka. Kyuhyun pun nampak sibuk dimeja kerjanya. Masih berkutat dengan dokumen – dokumen pentingnya yang author sendiri gak ngerti itu apa-an. Lalu segala kewajaran itu berubah hening ketika sosok Ny. Cho dan Ny. Shim dan beberapa orang yang membawa satu eh dua kereta dorong yang berisi beberapa pakaian formal menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

Yah kalian tahu lah apa itu.

Brak!

" Kyuhyun-ah.. kemarilah chagiya.. tinggalkan pekerjaanmu sebentar saja." Titah dua Nyonya besar dengan segala kewenangannya diperusahaan suaminya.

" Tapi, ada apa ini Umma? Eommonim, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan segala kehebohan yang dibawa dua Umma nya ini.

" Karena kau dan Changmin sibuk dengan segala proyek kalian.."

" Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membawa.."

" Beberapa tuksedo untuk kalian coba."

" kami baru saja dari tempat Changmin.."

" Dia memilih tuksedo biru tua.."

" Dan akan nampak serasi kalau kau memakai putih.."

" Jadi kau coba ini ne,,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia kadang heran, apa Umma nya dan Umma Shim ini saudara kembar atau apa, karena mereka bisa saling menyelesaikan kalimat seperti diatas.

**.**

**.**

" Kau gugup Chagi?" kata Ny. Cho lembut. Mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayangnya.

" Tentu Umma. Kau tahu bagaimana status kami.." Kyuhyun mencoban tersenyum. Yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

" Nde. Tapi kalian sudah berhasil meyakinkan dunia tentang hubungan kalian ini. Kalian akan resmi sebentar lagi. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan pertama yang menggemparkan Korea. Dan kurasa, Umma akan menikmatinya." Umma Cho tersenyum jail. Mencoba menguatkan putranya.

" Nde Umma benar. Kami juga akan menikmatinya." Senyum lembut terukir sebelum pasangan Ibu – Anak itu berpelukan erat.

Cklek!

" hey. Kenapa kalian tidak menunggu kami untuk Family Hugs kita?" cecar Ahra memasuki ruang tunggu Kyuhyun bersama Appa Cho.

" Kemarilah kalian." Ajak Umma Cho singkat.

Pelukan keluarga Cho tercipta dengan hangatnya. Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Setidaknya sebelum dia mengucapkan janji suci bersama Changmin nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

" Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untuk kami." Pesan Appa Cho. Menyerahkan tangan Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

" Ne Appa." Jawab Changmin tegas. Sebelum berbalik menghadap pastur yang akan menikahkan mereka.

" _Changmin Shim ... will thou have this man to thy wedded huswife, to live together according to God's law in the holy eatate of Matrimony? Will thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health? And, forsaking all other, keep thee unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"_

" _I Will." _Jawab Changmin lantang.

" _Kyuhyun Cho, will thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy eatate of Matrimony? Will thou love him, comfort him, honourand keep him, in sickness and in health? And, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

" _I Will." _Jawab Kyuhyun lembut dan tegas.

Pernikahan pun berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertukar cincin perak bertahtakan berlian mungil dengan desain yang begitu anggun dan simple. Tak lupa wedding kiss mereka yang berhasil diabadikan dengan sempurna oleh Ahra.

" Eeemmphhh..."

" Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae Yeongwonhi,," Bisik Changmin setelah melepas ciumannya dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

" Nado Saranghae Yeongwonhi.." Balas Kyuhyun.

**_The End_**

**Yeyyyy,,,,**

**Tebar bunga bareng keluarga besar Shim dan Cho.**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan Reader-san untuk pernikahan mereka**

**#deepbow**

**Bulan madu?**

**Next ch yaaaa ^^**

**Last,**

**Silahkan ucapkan selamat untuk ChangKyu lewat kotak review dibawah ini ^^**

**#deepbow**


	3. bulan madunya ChangKyu

Ini nih bulan madunya mereka ^^

Dan saya benar – benar berusaha untuk FF tetap rated T ^_^

**Mrs Ki m siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Bulan Madunya ChangKyu ~**

**Changmin!seme x Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : Romantis, Fluff, Gak ada konfliknya dan GAK BAKAL ADA!**

**Rated : T+++ ( Gak sampe making out, Cuma mesra-mesraan doang ^^ )**

**Kayak yakin bisa aja Aya-chan ini (-.-")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**_Paris, jam 8 pagi_**_

_**Anggap saja di Paris lagi musim dingin ^^**_

Dua sosok namja tampan dan manis masih terlelap dipagi hari yang dingin ini. Butiran – butiran salju menghiasi balkon kamar hotel mereka. Si namja tampan, yang untuk seterusnya dipanggil Changmin, tengah memeluk posesif si namja manis, yang untuk seterusnya dipanggil Kyuhyun. Dalam mimpi indah mereka, mereka saling berbagi senyum manis penuh cinta. Cinta tulus sepasang (?) anak manusia dengan segala jenis cinta yang ada didunia ini.

Changmin menggeliat pelan. Sedikit merasa pegal karena tidur terlalu lama. Kelopak matanya terbuka pelan. Dan seketika senyumnya terkembang menatap sosok manis 5cm didepannya.

Lambat laun, Changmin mulai merasa tangan kirinya kram. Tangan kiri yang Kyuhyun gunakan sebagai bantalnya. Menggoda Kyuhyun untuk membuka mata, Changmin mengecup – kecup kecil kedua mata Kyuhyun. Sedang tangan kanannya yang melingkar posesif dipinggang Kyuhyun, mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun.

" Enghhh,," Kyuhyun mengerang pelan, merasakan gangguan nakal dikedua kelopak mata.

Dan bukannya membuka matanya, Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Changmin dan mengusap manja wajahnya pada dada bidang Changmin. Yang tumben gak telanjang (?)

Changmin terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan ukenya. Dan malah membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Morning, Min-ah." Sapa Kyuhyun, parau.

" Morning Darl." Balas Changmin. Telinga Kyuhyun yang memerah cukup membuat Changmin tahu bagaimana merahnya rona wajah Kyuhyun.

Padahal sudah 7th Changmin memanggilnya "Darling/Love" tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja merona. Dan Changmin paling suka ekspresi itu. Kyuhyun terlihat manusiawi.

**.**

**.**

Seperti 2 pagi kemarin. Setelah memesan sarapan yang hanya berupa coklat panas dan roti lapis, ChangKyu yang masih memakai piyama couple bercanda mesra dibalkon. Menghiraukan udara dingin dengan saling berpelukan.

Setelah agak siang, mereka mulai bersiap untuk jalan-jalan. Setelah kemarin mereka menggantung gembok cinta mereka jembatan Ponts Des Arts dia atas sungai Seine, hari ini mereka berencana membeli oleh – oleh di kawasan elite Champ Elysee.

Kyuhyun begitu antusias memilih parfume untuk Noona, Umma dan Appa mereka. Dan tentu saja dia juga memilih parfume untuk dirinya dan Changmin. Setelah menemukan apa yang dirasanya cocok dan membungkusnya rapi, Changmin meminta pada pihak otletnya untuk mengirim belanjaan mereka ke Hotel.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan menuju salah satu butik. Changmin tampak teliti memilih beberapa syal untuk keluarga mereka. Kyuhyun yang sadar diri akan selera fashionnya, memilih untuk berkeliling melihat – lihat koleksi butik itu. Matanya berbinar melihat satu baju yang menurutnya akan sexy jika dia pakai.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak berani mencobanya disini dan memperlihatkannya pada Changmin. Dia masih waras untuk tidak making out dirung ganti yang lumayan sempit itu. Jadi setelah melirik kanan kiri, memastikan Changin tidak memperhatikannya. Segera dia meminta pelayan cantik didekatnya untuk membungkusnya dan menyelipkannya diantara belanjaan yang sudah dipilih Changmin.

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan siang yang sudah kelewat sore, mereka memutuskan untuk menuggu malam disekitar Eiffel. Yang untuk kesekian kalinya dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bosan. Kenapa? Selain tempatnya yang romantis ( katanya ) dia juga melihay beberapa pasangan seperti dia dan Changmin yang tidak merasa risih pamer kemesraan didepan publik.

Menikmati kopi dan kripik sambil menikmati udara yang dingin-dingin gimana gitu, ternyata bukan pilihan buruk. Kalau disebelahmu ada namja manis yang bertengger (?) mesra dibahumu. Itulah yang dipikirkan Changmin.

Sama –sama merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta, tidak ada yang mencoba memecah keheningan tersebut. Hingga malam menjelang dan Eiffel sudah terang benderang dengan ribuan lampu yang dinyalakan.

**.**

**.**

" Ingin makan malam dimana, Darl?" Changmin mengeratkan tangan mungil Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya.

" Eehhmm,, aku ingin makan disekitar Place de la Concorde. Katanya sih, air mancur pada malam hari sangat indah. Ayo kita kesana Min-ah.." Ajak Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Seperti bocah 7th yang diajak ke Lotte World. Dan Changmin sangat menyukai ekspresi kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

" Baiklah. Ayo kita cari tempat nyaman dan romantis sesuai keinginanmu itu My Darl.." Goda Changmin yang diakhiri dengan mendaratkan satu kecupan nakal di ujung hidung Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah karena udara dingin.

Sesampainya mereka disekitar Place de la Concorde, obsidian Changmin berkeliling mencari cafe yang menurutnya romantis. Sedang Kyuhyun masih asyik menatap kagum air mancur dengan permainan lampu-lampu highlight yang begitu memukau.

" Kajja Baby,, aku sudah menemukan satu spot strategis." Bisik Changmin dan tak lupa kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun.

Menoleh kekanan dan mengecup kecil bibir Changmin. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Changmin diperutnya. Berjalan mesra kearah Changmin menuntunnya dari belakang. (semoga kalian mudeng yaaa ^^ )

**.**

**.**

Cukup larut ChangKyu kembali ke Hotel. Belanjaan mereka siang tadi sudah tertata rapi disuite room yang mereka tempati. Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk mengemas oleh – oleh mereka langsung bercanda mesra dengan beberapa papper bag dimeja depan TV. Sedang Changmin memilih untuk masuk kekamar mandi. Mendengar Changmin menutup pintu kamar mandi, smirk mesum Kyuhyun mengembang. Tangannya mengangkat satu potong baju yang dia temukan dibutik tadi siang. Menyimpannya dibalik handuknya.

**.**

**.**

kaos putih tipis. Boxer super pendek sexy. Smirk mesum mengembang dibibir. Berbaring menyamping menghadap pintu kamar mandi. Pikiran – pikiran jorok Changmin bayangkan. Kyuhyun yang keluar hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggang? Hanya memakai bathrope tanpa celana dalam? Atau Kyuhyun naked?

Cklek!

Jantung Changmin terpacu. Dengan gerakan slow motion pintu putih itu terbuka. Obsidian Changmin mengawasi dari bawah. Sebelah kaki Kyuhyun melangkah keluar. Telanjang hingga atas lutut. Setidaknya 25cm diatas lutut. Terlihat bahan rajutan tepat dibawah pangkal paha Kyuhyun. Tepat dibawah butt montok Kyuhyun. Terlihat agak longgar. Mungkin satu angka diatas ukurannya.

Bingung jelasin. Kyuhyun pakai sweater V neck. Kegedean. Pundaknya dan hampir niple nya terlihat. Lengan panjang. Menutup sebagian punggung tangannya. Kalau dikomik Jepang, cewek bakal terlihat imut kalau pake sweater kegedean. Dan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis.

Apalagi dengan rona merah dipipi gembilnya. Tingkah malu – malunya itu lho. Bikin Changmin hilang akal untuk segera mengangkat Kyuhyun keatas ranjang. Dan. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri malu – malu dengan kepala menatap jemari kakinya, gugup, Changmin segera beranjak dari ranjangnya. Melangkah tergesa. Mengangkat Kyuhyun ala bridal dengan senyum mesum yang semakin menjadi.

Kyuhyun? Meronta? Tidaklah!

Dia menunduk malu – malu. Lengan kanannya melingkar pada leher Changmin. Tangan kiri mengusap menggoda dada bidang Changmin yang dibalut kaos putih tipis.

Bruk!

" Kau begitu Love.." bisik Changmin yang diakhiri dengan lumatan pada bibir kissable Kyuhyun.

" Eeemppphhh,, Min-ah..." desahan Kyuhyun lolos begitu saja. Tangan nakal Changmin sudah mengusap – usap paha telanjang Kyuhyun.

" Hhhh hhh,, Dimana kau mendapatkan baju se-sexy ini Kyu hhh..?" bibir Changmin beralih pada leher dan pundak Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma vanila favoritnya.

" Sshhh aahhh.. kau hh suka hh kan, Min-aahh?" Kyuhyun tidak mencoba menahan desahannya ketika Changmin mulai memberinya kissmar disekujur leher dan pundak serta dadanya yang terekspos.

" Yes Love,, Aku menyukainya.. sshhh.. kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu untuk kesekian kalinya.. meski kau telanjang sekalipun.." merasa pakaian Kyuhyun mudah dilepas, Changmin menarik sweater Kyuhyun kebawah dan segera menelanjangi Kyuhyun.

Tak lupa bibir dan lidahnya memanja tubuh Kyuhyun sepanjang dia melepas sweater Kyuhyun. Mengecup menjilat dan menghisap spot – spot sensitif Kyuhyun. Membuat si uke yang sudah sah menjadi Huswife itu mendesah nikmat dan frustasi karena Changmin hanya memanjanya sekilas saja.

**#skip yaa, ini rated T, ingat? Kalau mau rated M di Kyu!uke sexscene ^^#**

_**_3 bulan berikutnya, di Seoul, Korea_**_

Kelopak mata Changmin mengerjap. Terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang mencoba menerobos dari sela gorden putih jendela besarnya. Tangannya meraba sisi kanan ranjang besarnya. Mencari sosok manis yang menemani tidurnya.

" Eh?" mata Changmin langsung terbuka lebar. Nyawanya langsung terkumpul 100%.

" Love? Kyuhun-ah,, kau dimana, Darl?" ucap Changmin agak keras. Sayup telinga nya mendengar erangan dari kamar mandi dikamarnya. Kamar mereka.

Langsung saja Changmin menyambar kaosnya dilantai dan boxernya juga. Bergegas kekamar mandi tanpa mengetuk pintunya.

Matanya menatap horor Kyuhyun yang bersandar lemas diwashtafel. Selain karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih telanjang – karena kegiatan malam mereka – juga karena wajah Kyuhyun yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ditambah lagi sorot mata sayu menahan rasa sakit yang Changmin lihat dari kaca didepan Kyuhyun.

" Love? Gwenchana?" panik Changmin. Lengannya segera menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang merosot lemah.

" Min-ah?" suara parau Kyuhyun makin membuat Changmin panik.

Ala bridal, Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya lembut diranjang mereka.

" Kita ke rumah sakit, oke? Kau harus baik – baik saja Love. Kau harus baik – baik saja." Gumam Changmin panik. Dia berlari kecil kelemari. Mengambil baju Kyuhyun dan memakaikannya.

Terakhir dia lihat Kyuhyun kesakitan seperti ini adalah ketika Kyuhyun kehujanan setelah pulang dari supermarket. Dan itu 2th lalu. Daya tahan tubuhnya yang memang rendah membuatnya rentan terkena penyakit. Dan Changmin bersumpah. Dia tidak akan pernah membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan seperti itu lagi. Dia terlalu takut untuk sekedar melihat Kyuhyun demam atau bahkan terantuk meja.

**.**

**.**

" Bagaimana Doc? Kyuhyun-ah tidak apa-apa kan? Dia tidak sakit parah kan?" cecar Changmin setelah kelambu ruang periksa dibuka seorang dokter paruh baya.

Changmin tambah resah setelah menunggu 15menit didepan meja si dokter dan dokter itu malah menampakan raut wajah bingung campur takjub. Sedangkan Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang periksa dibantu seorang perawat wanita.

" Dokter? Aku mohon jangan membuatku tambah panik?" Changmin mulai kesal karena si dokter, yang untuk seterusnya dipanggil Dr. Huang, belum mulai bicara. Kelihatannya dia menunggu Kyuhyun bergabung dengan mereka.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah duduk disamping Changmin, mulai tersenyum sebelum bicara.

" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Tapi,, selamat Tn Shim. Kalian mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban. Kyuhyun-ssi sedang mengandung kurang lebih 4 minggu." Ucapan sukses membuat Changmin shock. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah menduga, tapi tetap saja ada ekspresi tidak percaya diwajah manisnya.

" Maksud dokter, Kyuhyun-ku sekarang hamil? Ada bayi diperutnya? Tapi,, aku bahkan tidak pernah terlalu berharap.."

" Jadi kau tidak mengharapkannya?"

Mata Changmin membulat horor mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu sendu dan kecewa disampingnya. Ketika obsidiannya menatap Kyuhyun, dada tambah sesak melihat Kyuhyun yang bergetar menahan tangis. Menunduk takut. Jemari memilin gelisah ujung bajunya.

" Tentu saja aku sangat senang Love.. aku aku hanya .. tidak .. ah bukan.. aku belum percaya ini.." Changmin sedikit gugup menghadapi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Lengannya memeluk kaku bahu Kyuhyun.

" Kau pasti menganggapku menjijikan, kan? Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya hamil. Aku tahu .. tapi .. hiks.. tapi .." Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dia bergegas keluar dari ruang dokter. Berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang masih shock ...

**_tbc_**

**Yuppp**

**Saya buat tbc disini yaaa...**

**#smirk ala Kai di MAMA pas performance MIROTIC#**

**Entah kenapa saya suka Kai pas itu..**

**Jadi pas muter ulang performance EXO langsung aku klik bagian MIROTIC..**

**Kekekeekee ^^**

**Ah! Terimakasih untuk review nya kemarin**

**#deepbow**

**Kalian ingin dapet ponakan cewek apa cowok?**


	4. kehamilan Kyuhyun

**Chapter 4 : Kehamilan Kyuhyun**

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Kehamilan Kyuhyun**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : Romantis, Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian Kyuhyun divonis hamil, Changmin yang shock tingkat raja iblis, Kyuhyun yang ngambek dan menangis tersedu ditaman Rumah Sakit, akhirnya Changmin berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk pulang dan membicarakan kesalahpahaman mereka. Tapi ternyata tidak mudah. Changmin yang sudah diberitahu tentang bagaimana sensitifnya Kyuhyun setelah ini agak shock (lagi) dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

" Chagiyaa,, Baby Darling,, Love.. pleaseeee.. pulang sekarang ne? Tadi memberitahuku kalau kau harus banyak – banyak istirahat. Ne Baby, jaa kita pulang ,,," Changmin memasang wajah memelasnya untuk membujuk Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menunduk ngambek dengan sebelah tangannya mengelus perut ratanya.

" ... "

" Chagiyaa,, Jeballl.."

" Kruyukkkk.." dengan tidak elitnya perut Changmin berbunyi. Lapar dia. gak keren blasss Niichan ini -.-"

Tapi itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Menatap tajam Changmin setajam silettt (?) sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan cengiran terbaiknya. Kyuhyun yang selalu luluh dengan perut lapar Changmin (?) akhirnya mendengus sebal dan berdiri dari duduk manisnya.

" Kita ke Supermarket dulu." Kata Kyuhyun. Ketus. Masih ngambek eoh, Kyu-chan?

" Ne. Kajja." Seru Changmin senangnya bukan main. Setidaknya dia tidak harus berurusan dengan Ahra secepat ini.

**.**

**.**

Dengan masih memakai piyama, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menuju supermarket yang searah dengan jalan pulang mereka. Dan ternyata tidak seburuk yang Reader-san bayangkan. Mereka bukannya ditatap aneh karena memakai piyama. Apalagi mereka juga tidak bertingkah malu – malu macan kok, jadi bisa dibilang mereka percaya diri akut. Pengunjung supermarket menatap mereka lucu. Piyama couple. Kyuhyun yang kelewat manis. Changmin yang kelewat posesif. Membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

Changmin yang mendorong troli dibelakang Kyuhyun yang memilih apa saja yang dibutuhkan dapur mereka, beberapa kali memberikan glare terbaiknya pada beberapa pengujung yang mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun-nya yang manis. Benar – benar pasangan suami – suami yang harmonis kan? #naik-turunin alis (?)

" Mau sarapan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih sedikit ketus. Sepertinya belum lupa pada acara ngambeknya tadi.

" Hhhhh,, terserah Kyu-darling saja." Jawab Changmin pasrah. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu saja.

Sekilas mata Changmin yang berkeliling melihat susu formula untuk ibu hamil. Merasa itu kebutuhan penting, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun menuju rak susu tersebut. Tidak perlu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunya, Changmin cukup berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya. Kenapa? Ingat. Changmin yang bawa troli. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya, masak iya dia mau membawa barang – barang lainnya?

" Kau suka vanila kan? bilang untuk trisemester pertama kau akan mengalami morning sick cukup parah. Jadi kau butuh susu yang juga menhilangkan mual." Changmin terus saja mengoceh tentang hal –hal yang katakan padanya tadi, sambil tangan panjangnya mengambil beberapa box susu formula dengan rasa kesukaan Kyuhyun. Vanila.

" Eh? Kau mau coba rasa mangga, Love?" kyuhyun yang ditanya masih menatap lembut Changmin. Sepertinya dia telah salah mengartikan shocknya Changmin tadi.

Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk imut serta tersenyum lembut menjawab Changmin.

' sepertinya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak marah lagi.' Changmin tersenyum seiring dengan pemikirannya.

Adegan lovey dovey berikutnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Changmin. Dengan senyum secerah matahari pagi mengembang pada wajah manisnya. Oohh So sweet #Aya-chankedip-kedipKelilipan

**.**

**.**

Sejak menginjakan kaki di apartemen, Kyuhyun langsung sibuk didapur. Setelah menata apa yang dibelinya bersama Changmin tadi, dia segera membuat sarapan untuk 2 orang. Kelihatannya pagi ini Kyuhyun sedang ingin makan omelet.

Changmin yang melihat kesibukan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah kekamar untuk seterusnya kekamar mandi. Ingat. Mereka belum mandi kan tadi.

**.**

**.**

Setelah dirasa fresh, Changmin keluar kamar dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menunduk di washtafel sedang muntah – muntah. Langsung saja dia melesat mengalahkan Sena kearah Kyuhyun.

" Gwenchana Love? Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Changmin panik. Tangan besar mengusap lembut tengkuk Kyuhyun.

" Gwenchana. Tolong buatkan susu Min-ah.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manjanya.

" Ne. Duduklah dulu." Dengan penuh kelembutan Changmin membantu Kyuhyun duduk dimeja makan, dan dia segera beranjak membuat susu dengan antimual.

" Mau rasa vanila atau mangga?"

" Vanila."

Beberapa saat kemudia susu hangat ala chef Changmin siap dinikmati Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun langsung merasa nyaman.

" Makanlah Min-ah. Kau tidak akan kenyang jika menatapku."

" Ne. Kau juga makan ne. Atau aku suapi saja? Ya benar. Aku suapi saja yaaa.." Changmin beranjak dari kursi didepan Kyuhyun. Berpindah ke kursi disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Changmin. Tapi dia senang juga diperhatikan gini. Bukannya kemarin – kemarin gak diperhatikan, tapi Changmin jadi lebih protective, dan Kyuhyun suka itu.

Sambil menyuapi Kyuhyun, Changmin juga menyuapkan omelet pada mulutnya sendiri. Monsterfood sepertinya gak mungkin rela se-rela nya dehh ninggalin yang namanya jam makan. Entah sarapan, makan siang, ataupun makan malam. Bahkan dia punya jam sore untuk cemilan time lho. Dan dia selalu suka pudding apel buatan Kyuhyun. _#cie-cie Niichan #suit-suit_

" Eh? Min-ah, kau tidak kekantor?" Kyuhyun sepertinya baru ingat kalau suaminya ini tidak pergi bekerja. Bahkan sekarang dia memakai baju santai. #padahal saya nya yang lupa ^^v

" Aku harus menjagamu Darl. Lagipula siapa yang akan memarahi direktur?" ucap Changmin dengan pedenya.

" Bukannya Appa yang akan memarahimu? Lalu kalau kau ketahuan Ahra Noona, dia juga akan memarahimu lho." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Tanpa menyadari raut ngeri Changmin saat nama Noona nya disebut.

Langsung berasa merinding bulu roma nya. Seperti ada hawa dingin yang menusuknya.

" Eh? Iya juga sihh,, aku akan telpon Appa sekarang." Changmin melesat kekamar mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Appanya.

Kyuhyun? Geleng – geleng pasrah dengan sifat Changmin. Dan melanjutkan makannya. Tepatnya porsi Changmin yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Kalau orang lain sih bakal diamuk ma Changmin, tapi kalau Kyuhyun? Ya gak berani lah. Apa dia mau tidur diluar selama 1 minggu? Enggak kan? Dan kita juga gak bakal dapet scene lovey dovey mereka...

**.**

**.**

**_jam makan siang_**

Dapur apartemen Changkyu nampak sedikit berasap. Entah apa yang dilakukan mereka. Ah! Kyuhyun ding yang meminta Changmin membuatkannya steak. Ngidam katanya. Pengen makan steak yang dimasak Changmin. Padahal kan Kyuhyun tahu betul bagaiamana "akur" Changmin dengan alat – alat didapur. *poorNiichan

" Min-ah.. uhuk hukkk.. kau mau membakar apartemen kita?" sela Kyuhyun dengan batuk – batuk kecil menyela Changmin yang sedang bermesraan dengan daging tipis diatas panggangan mini diatas kompor.

" Mianhae Kyu.. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akrab dengan barang – barang ini kan.." biarpun bicara begitu, Changmin tetap melanjutkan kerjanya. Tidak mau mengecewakan Kyuhyun sepertinya.

" Ne ne mianhae.. Harusnya aku tidak manja dan meminta yang macam – macam padamu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan kepala mennduk dan nada suara yang begitu sendu.

Tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun murung begitu, Changmin segera mematikan kompor dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk dimeja makan. Dia pun mengambil posisi berlutut disamping Kyuhyun. Meraih kedua tangan mungil Kyuhyun diatas pahanya.

" Hey Love.. kau bukan seperti Kyuhyun-ku. Kyuhyun-ku tidak pernah bersedih begini. Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu, oke? Aku akan menjagamu seperti kau yang selalu menjagaku. Jadi tidak ada alasan untukku menolak keinginanmu. Apalagi sekarang ada 2 nyawa yang harus aku jaga.." Changmin mengusap perut Kyuhyun yang masih rata.

" Jadi.. jangan pernah menunduk merung begini,, oke?" Changmin mengakhiri kata – kata indahnya(?) dengan senyuman lebar khas nya.

" Ne. Min-ah.. Gomawo.." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Changmin berdiri dan memberikan kecupan manis dikening Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah. Aku lanjutkan steaknya ne?"

" Ne." Setelah Changmin berbalik, seringaian kyuhyun melebar dengan ngerinya.

**.**

**.**

**_2 hari setelah kabar kehamilan Kyuhyun_**

Ting tong ting tong!

Masih ingat siapa yang mencet bel dengan begini ganasnya?

Yup!

Dialah Cho Ahra. Noona nya Kyuhyun. Pagi – pagi sekali dia sudah bertamu keapartemen Changkyu. Cuma dia kan yang berani memencet bel apartemen duo evil kita ini?

" Eunghhh? Min –ahh..." gumam Kyuhyun. Terganggu dengan bel apartemen.

" Hhhmmm.." Changmin malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Bangun dan bukalah pintunya." Minta Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya.

Ting tong ting tong!

" Aishhh.. siapa sih?" gerutu Changmin. Menyibak selimut mereka.

" Min-ah.." panggil Kyuhyun manja.

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya langsung tersenyum manis dan mendaratkan kecupan manis dibibir Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring.

" Sebentar ne." Changmin melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya dengan sedikit bersungut. Setidaknya mencium Kyuhyun tadi bisa menghilangkan sedikit jengkelnya. Ingat yaa. Sedikit!

" Ya ya,, tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut Noona? Kau itukan wanita?" sungut Changmin yang mengetahui tamunya dari LCD kecil disamping pintu.

" Aishh,, itu agar kau cepat bangun. Dimana Kyuhyun-ku?" benar – benar gak ada manis-manisnya ni cewek.

" Dia Kyuhyun-ku sekarang. Masih tidur." Jawab Changmin tak kalah ketusnya.

" Eh? Noona?" Kyuhyun ternyata ikut bangun dan sedang nonton si kuning kotak konyol.

" Eh? Kyuhun-ah.. Bagaimana kabarmu Baby.." Ahra langsung memeluk kyuhyun posesif.

" Baik Noona," Jawab Kyuhyun. Membalas pelukan Ahra.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengabarkannya pada kami kalau kau hamil?"

Mereka heran Ahra tahu darimana dan menatapnya," Bagaimana Noona tahu?" Ahra yang mengerti arti tatapan adik dan adik iparnya – terpaksa Ahra mengakui Changmin sebagai adik iparnya – itu hanya memutar bola mata. Jengah.

" Tentu aku tahu dari . kau pikir siapa itu?" mendapat tatapan," siapa?" sebagai jawabannya Ahra lelah memutar bola matanya.

" adalah kenalanku. Lebih tepatnya dia akan menjadi ayah mertuaku." Jawab Ahra dengan sedikit tersipu.

" Eh?"

* * *

**#warning : abaikan masalah umur!#**

* * *

" Heheheehheee.." Ahra tertawa GJ awalnya, setelah mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dan meremehkan Ahra mulai bicara lagi.

" Benar kok. Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Aku bertemu dengannya 2th lalu di Jepang. Dan yahh kami resmi pacaran setahun lalu."

" Tapi kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami?"

" Eh .. errrr.. itu kann... ah sudahlah. Kenapa jadi membalas Tao-ie? Jadi bagaimana kandunganmu? Morning sick mu parah tidak? Sudah ngidam apa saja?"

" Aku baik-baik saja. Min-ah selalu menjagaku kok Noona." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

" oiya? Shim Changmin! Kenapa kau tidak ke kantor? Memang kau bermaksud memberi nafkah Kyuhyun darimana haah?"

" Aiisshhh,, Aku sedang cuti." Jawab Changmin cuek.

Kemudian dia berjalan pelan menuju Ahra yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

" Berdirilah sebentar Noona. Ada sesuatu yang kau duduki."

" Eh?"

Setelah Ahra berdiri, Changmin malah menuntun Ahra untuk duduk dikursi tunggal sebelah kursi panjang. Ahra? Dia nurut tuh? Tumben. Karena dia masih bingung kali yaa.. yah pokoknya gitu dehh

Changmin? Langsung merebahkan diri dan kepalanya dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda.

" Eh?" Ahra yang siap marah – marah lagi tapi Kyuhyun langsung menginterupsinya dengan telunjuk didepan bibir.

Melihat Changmin yang langsung pulas dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Changmin.

" Semalam dia mencari buah pir dan entah dia pulang jam berapa. Saat dia pulang aku sudah tidur. Dan tahu – tahu tadi dia sudah memelukku."

Melihat adik tersayangnya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, membuat Ahra ikut merasa bahagia dan tersenyum setulus yang pernah dia keluarkan.

" eunghhh.." Changmin seperti terusik sesuatu.

Dan benar saja. Dengan masih agak terkantuk – kantuk, dia melangkah kedapur tepatnya mencari washtafel untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Yang sebenarnya hanya air dan saliva saja.

_Kyuhyun : mengerutkan kening. ' aku akan tidak memasak yang aneh-aneh semalam?'_

_Ahra : mengerutkan kening juga dan menatap Kyuhyun seolah berkata, " Dia kenapa?"_

_Kyuhyun : mengangkat bahu saja._

**_tbc_**

**Mianhae kalau masih pendek. Ide sudah mentok soalnya. Dan mungkin alur ini akan lambat karena sesuai keinginan Reader-san dan keinginan saya juga, lovey-dovey ngidamnya bakal saya buat sedetail mungkin – meski gak yakin sih -.-" – heheheeeheee #ketawaGJ**

**But, terimakasih atas dukungannya ^^**

**And last, terus dukung saya yaa, ketik REVIEW nya dan klik kotak SEND nya ^^**

**#deepbow**


	5. Changmin morning sick? ciyus?

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Changmin morning sick? Ciyusss?**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantis, drama, fluffff, M-Preg**

**Rated : T**

**Maaf kalau M-Preg saya aneh. Saya sendiri gak begitu ngerti sebenarnya, jadi ini percobaan pertama saya, heheheee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hueekk hueeekkk..." Crasss!

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri Changmin didapur. Mengusap lembut tenkuk dan punggung Changmin.

" Gwenchana?" suara Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

" Ne. Gwenchana." Jawab Changmin dengan senyum lirihnya dan beranjak kemeja makan.

Kyuhyun menyambar cangkir dan mulai membuatkan Changmin teh hangat untuk menghilangkan mualnya. Baru saja air yang dipanaskan Kyuhyun mendidih, Changmin sudah muntah – muntah lagi, meski tidak ada yang dia muntahkan sih.

" Minumlah dulu pelan – pelan." Dengan penuh kelembutan seorang istri (?) Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Changmin yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berdiri.

Setelah meletakan cangkirnya, Changmin mengambil pelukan posesif ke pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lembut dan masih mengusap punggung Changmin. Ahra yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**_dipagi hari lainnya_**

Mentari yang sudah bersinar terang menemani Kyuhyun yang sedang menekuni pekerjaannya didapur. Nasi hangat yang masih mengepul sudah tersaji dimeja. Ditemani dengan semangkuk besar sup kimchi dan beberapa mangkuk kecil lauk favoritnya dan Changmin. Tidak lupa dia segera menyambar gelas besar untuk membuat susu untuknya dan Changmin (?)

Changmin sudah segedhe itu masih minum susu?

Mau dikasih flashback gak?

Mau ajja yaa #plakkk

**.**

**_flasback_**

Dua hari sudah Changmin mual hingga lemas dan sangat pucat. Kyuhyun yang khawatirnya sudah mencapai batas, karena obat masuk angin dan obat mual tidak cocok, akhirnya membawa paksa Changmin ke rumah sakit. Dan fakta yang sangat mengejutkan dia terima dari dokter Huang ( nama dokternya gk lagi saya singkat, coz ternyata ilang 7.7 )

" Kau benar – benar beruntung Kyuhyun-ah. Suamimu sangat mencintaimu. Dia rela menggantikanmu mengalami morning sick." Kata dokter Huang dengan senyum khasnya.

" Jinjja?" sungguh. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar seperti bocah 5 tahun yang diberi PSP (?)

" Ne. Mungkin susu formulamu yang untuk antimual akan sangat membantunya." Lanjut dokter Huang, mengacuhkan tatapan Changmin yang tidak lagi mengerikan. Karena keadaannya yang masih lemah.

" ne dokter. Kamsahamnida." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum dokter Huang keluar dari ruangan Changmin.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum senang mendatagi Changmin yang menatapnya aneh. Changmin yang sudah dalam posisi duduk bersandar menerima dengan tangan lebar pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo ne Chagiya.. kau sudah menggantikanku morning sick. Tenang saja, dokter Huang bilang hanya selama trisemester pertama kok.." tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut dada bidang Changmin.

" Ne, Darl. Everything for you dehhh.." Changmin mengecup penuh cinta puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Dan benar saja. Setelah mereka pulang dari rumah sakit, Changmin harus membawa pekerjaannya kerumah. Sedang Kyuhyun yang memang sejak Ahra memberitahukan keluarga besar mereka, menyuruh Kyuhyun cuti bekerja. Anak direktur ini. jadi gak salah kan cuti selama setahun? Untuk masa kehamilan dan pasca melahirkan.

Untungnya susu formula yang mereka beli ber box-box itu cocok untuk mengurangi mualnya Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak membutuhkannya.

**.**

**_flashback off_**

**.**

**.**

" Eunghhhh.. Kyuhhh.." Changmin bergumam pelan didepan pintu kamar mereka.

Penampilannya? Pakai piyama gambar stroberi warna pink, yang Kyuhyun dapat dari belanja dengan Ummanya, beli 1 gratis 1. Dan tentunya ini kekecilan untuknya yang tingginya minta ampun. Celananya diatas mata kaki, bajunya diatas pusar. Itu juga ngancinginnya dipaksain. Rambut acak-acak an yang gak ada keren – kerennya. Bibir mengerucut imut. Dengan sebelah tangan mengucek mata.

Kyuhyun yang bisa melihatnya dari dapur susah payah menahan tawanya. Kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun ngidam dan tidak mau Changmin tidur disebelahnya, Changmin sudah membuang baju itu sejak pertama dia melihatnya. Yang sialnya adalah semalam. #poorNiichan

" Selamat pagi Chagiya.." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat didepan wajah Changmin.

" Hhhmmmm, pagi Kyuhh.." gumam Changmin dan langsung mengambil Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

" Mandilah dulu. Aku sudah siapakan sarapan." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Dia tetap menikmati pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun didepan pintu. Tapi apa daya, rasa mual itu datang lagi.

Tap tap tap!

Brak!

" Hueek hueekk ... " Crasss!

Kyuhyun yang tidak mau mengikuti Changmin, malah kedapur mengambil 2 gelas susu untuk dia dan Changmin. Didalam kamar – karena Changmin menggunakan kamar mandi dikamar mereka – Kyuhyun disuguhi pemandangan yang sungguh memprihatinkan.

Changmin tengah tergolek lemah diranjang besar mereka. Wajahnya benar – benar pucat dengan mata yang terpejam sayu. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Changmin. Dengan senyum manis dan tatapan mata penuh cinta.

" Duduklah dulu, minum dulu susumu." Suara lembut Kyuhyun membuat bibir Changmin berkedut.

Perlahan Changmin pun bangkit dan Kyuhyun membantunya. Kepala Changmin yang terasa berat, dia sandarkan pada pundak Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun membantunya meminum susu antimualnya.

**.**

**.**

Melihat wajah pucat dan tubuh lemah Changmin membuat Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk membasuhnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan kyuhyun membaringkan Changmin. Mengambil air hangat dalam baskom dan handuk kecil dikamar mandi.

Satu per satu Kyuhyun membuka kancing piyama Changmin. Dilanjutkan dengan celananya. Menyisakan celana dalamnya.

Setelah mecelupkan handuk dalam air hangat dan memerasnya, Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Changmin lebih dulu. Mengusapnya lembut dengan penuh cinta. Changmin memejamkan matanya nyaman. Merasakan kelembutan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Sejak dia divonis morning sick, Changmin menyukai perlakuan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut. Tambah lembut dari kemarin – kemarin. Merasakan cinta kyuhyun untuknya dengan lebih nyata.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun mengambil baju Changmin dan memakaikannya. Memilih kemeja lengan pendek warna biru dan boxer gambar AstroBoy diatas lutut.

" Aku bawa sarapanmu kesini ne?" Changmin mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**.**

Keadaan Changmin sudah lumayan membaik. Setidaknya dia tidak sampai lemas dipagi hari meski mualnya masih lumayan parah. Tapi, kalau setiap Kyuhyun berada disampingnya, menghirup aroma vanila khas Kyuhyun dari ceruk leher namja manis yang dicintainya itu, membuat Changmin nyaman. Meski dengan setumpuk pekerjaan dipangkuannya.

" Eehmmm,, Min-ah.." gumam Kyuhyun.

" Ne Love? Waeyo?" Changmin menatapnya lembut. Menatap 'ibu' yang sedang mengandung anaknya.

" Aku.. errr aakuuu..." Kyuhyun menunduk. Memilin ujung bajunya gelisah.

" Katakan saja kau ingin apa?" Changmin tersenyum lembut.

" Errrr,, aku ingin... aku ingin pergi ke pantai..."

" Eh? Pantai?" Changmin kaget mendengarnya. Tumben bukan minta yang aneh – aneh? Begitu pikirnya.

" Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk imut.

" Aku ingin kepantai melihat sunrise." Suara Kyuhyun makin lirih.

" Tapi di Seoul mana ada pantai? Dan kandunganmu masih lemah Darl. Aku tidak mau membawamu pergi jauh. Masih sangat rentan." Changmin mencoba tegas namun tetap lembut.

" Hiks hiks .. pokoknya aku mau lihat sunrise dipantai seperti waktu itu!" seru Kyuhyun dan sedikit berlari kecil kekamarnya.

Changmin menghela nafas menghadapi Kyuhyun yang kembali moody.

" Seperti waktu itu?"

" Kapan?"

**.**

**.**

Well. Kita biarkan Changmin mengingat kenangannya dengan Kyuhyun dulu yaa, Reader-san ^^

Kita TBC dulu disini

#xixixixiiixixixxx

**_tbc_**

**Oke! Sepertinya saya masih tetap setia dengan FF pendek khas saya,**

**Heheheehee,,,**

**Sebelum kalian protes biar saya membela diri dulu,**

**FF ini sepertinya (?) saya setting berseri, jadi tiap ch ada judulnya. Dan yahh. Pendek – pendek dehh jadinya ^^**

**FF ini akan berlangsung sangat lambat. Maksud saya bukannya mau bertele – tele atau bagaimana, hanya saja saya sedang ingin yang ringan – ringan dan fluffy banget ^^**

**Dan benar. Saya tidak akan membuat konflik yang berat – berat disini (padahal aslinya gak bisa bikin konflik ^^v) paling Cuma salah paham kecil dan berakhir dengan pelukan erat diatas ranjang.**

**Jangan minta naik Rated yaa. INGAT! diFF lain saya ada full Rated M. Heheheeheee ^^**

**Ingat yaa. Ini FF. Apapun bisa terjadi meski agak tidak masuk akal! Heheheee ^^v**

**Oke! Sekian dulu cuap – cuapnya.**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian #deepbow**

**Terima kasih sudah menyukai ChangKyu story versi saya ^^ #deepbow**


	6. Kyu ngidam

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Kyuhyun ngidam (?)**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantis, drama, fluffff, M-Preg**

**Rated : T**

**Maaf kalau M-Preg saya aneh. Saya sendiri gak begitu ngerti sebenarnya, jadi ini percobaan pertama saya, heheheee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya ...**

" Errrr,, aku ingin... aku ingin pergi ke pantai..."

" Eh? Pantai?" Changmin kaget mendengarnya. Tumben bukan minta yang aneh – aneh? Begitu pikirnya.

" Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk imut.

" Aku ingin kepantai melihat sunrise." Suara Kyuhyun makin lirih.

" Tapi di Seoul mana ada pantai? Dan kandunganmu masih lemah Darl. Aku tidak mau membawamu pergi jauh. Masih sangat rentan." Changmin mencoba tegas namun tetap lembut.

" Hiks hiks .. pokoknya aku mau lihat sunrise dipantai seperti waktu itu!" seru Kyuhyun dan sedikit berlari kecil kekamarnya.

Changmin menghela nafas menghadapi Kyuhyun yang kembali moody.

" Seperti waktu itu?"

" Kapan?"

**.**

**.**

Changmin berpikir keras – lebih tepatnya memaksa ingatannya untuk mengingat memorinya bersama Kyuhyun – melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Membuka pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci Kyuhyun. Huswife nya yang sedang hamil anaknya itu sedang bergelung dibawah selimut hangatnya dengan gambar Super Junior – boyband fenomenal yang entah mengapa sejak kemarin Kyuhyun menjadi fans mereka – dan terdengar suara isakan pelan. Yang Changmin tidak mau mendengarnya.

" Kyu... Darliiiinggg..." Changmin sedikit merengek mengusap selimut yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

" Setelah dokter Huang mengijinkanku membawamu jalan – jalan, aku janji kita akan pergi kepantai. Dimanapun yang kau mau deh.. ne Kyu?" bujuk Changmin.

" Jeongmal?" gumam Kyuhyun.

" Ne. Aku janji, Love."

" Pantai yang dulu itu?" Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya. Hanya sebatas kepala saja. Terlihat menggemaskan dimata Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk menjawabnya. Tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun, padahal dalam hati dan pikirannya, Changmin masih berusaha mengingatnya kenangannya dipantai bersama Kyuhyun. Tepatnya dipantai yang mana.

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Changmin merasa lebih baik dari kemarin – kemarin. Tidak ada lagi rasa mual yang mengganggunya. Ditambah lagi aroma harum atau lebih tepatnya sedap yang menguar dari dapur. Kyuhyun-nya sudah bisa masuk dapur lagi dan bergelut mesra dengan segala macam benda yang tidak pernah akur dengan Changmin. Tanpa kekamar mandi dulu, Changmin melesat kedapur. Tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang ketika namja manis itu sedang menyiapkan makanan dimeja. Menghirup aroma vanila khas Kyuhyun yang menjadi candunya.

" Morning Love." Bisik Changmin seduktif.

" Morning Min-ah." Kyuhyun menyamankan pelukan Changmin. Mengusap lengan Changmin diperutnya.

" Kau lupa morning kiss ku Darl." Meski bilang begitu, Changmin sudah beberapa mencium tengkuk dan leher kyuhyun. Tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Kyuhyun berbalik pelan. Mengalungkan kedua lengan pada leher Changmin. Sedikit berjijit mengingat tingginya yang sebatas leher Changmin. Mengecup pelan bibir Changmin. Tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun kesusahan, Changmin merendahkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

Dan tentunya Changmin menjadikan kecupan Kyuhyun menjadi lumatan deepkiss. Hingga mengangkat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang mulai montok keatas meja makan. Otaknya masih sadar dan memberinya peringatan untuk tidak menyenggol mangkuk – mangkuk makanan yang disiapkan Kyuhyun, atau dia harus rela kelaparan dan hanya makan ramen selama 1 minggu.

" Hah hah haaaa... mandi sana. Setelah itu sarapan." Kyuhyun masih merona menundukan wajahnya.

" Nde." Jawab Changmin. Mencuri satu kecupan lagi dibibir Kyuhyun sebelum melesat kekamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Cklek!

Mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara TV yang menayangkan boyband favoritnya sejak dia hamil. Super Junior.

" Mau kekantor?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat betapa rapinya Changmin.

" Nde. Appa bilang ada proyek yang harus aku tangani." Jawab Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memintanya duduk, sedangkan dia sendiri berdiri. Meraih dasi Changmin dan menyimpulnya. Changmin pun tersenyum manis menatap wajah manis Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan pulang saat makan siang." Ucap Changmin sebelum mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

" Nde. Hati – hati dijalan." Kata Kyuhyun mengantar kepergian Changmin. Dan sekali lagi, Changmin mendaratkan satu kecupan nakal pada bibir kissable Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Changmin masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen yang sudah 2 bulan ini tidak disentuhnya. Sebenarnya semua urusan kantor sudah dia pasrahkan pada asistennya, Jinki. Yahh dia ini hanya mengeceknya saja lah.

" Jinki-ya? Kau sudah berapa lama menjadi asistenku?" tanya Changmin. Menyingkirkan 2 dokumen yang masih harus diperiksanya. Dan menatap Jinki.

" Cukup lama. 5 tahun kalau tidak salah. Kenapa memangnya, Sajangnim?" tanya Jinki balik setelah menjawabnya. Cukup tenang. Karena mereka sudah berteman akrab sejak Jinki menjadi asistennya.

" Apa kau ingat semua kegiatanku?"

" Kegiatan apa maksud anda?"

" liburanku bersama Hyunnie." Jelas Changmin.

" Hhhhh,, Kenapa malah bertanya padaku Hyung?" Jinki tahu, sekarang saatnya dia memanggil Changmin Hyung, karena Changmin sudah membicarakan masalah pribadinya.

" Kau tahu kan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang hamil?" Jinki mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Lalu tiba – tiba semalam dia ingin pergi kepantai seperti waktu itu."

" Lalu masalahnya apa?"

" Aku lupa pantainya yang mana." Jawab Changmin lirih. Membuat Jinki menaikan alisnya.

Dimata Jinki, Changmin sekarang ini terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang sedih dengan telinganya yang terkulai. Membuat Jinki menahan kikikan gelinya. Changmin yang menyadarinya, memberikan Jinki deathglare terbaiknya. Meski masih menunduk dengan telinga kucingnya.

" Hhftt.. Mian Hyung. Kau juga sih, sejak kapan jadi mellow gini?"

" Sejak Kyuhyun hamil. Ngidamnya sering aneh – aneh. Kemarin saja aku kan yang menggantikannya morning sick. Dan setelah dia ingin pergi kepantai morning sick ku sembuh."

" Lalu? Pastia ada yang spesifikan tentang pantai yang pernah kalian kunjungi? Ingat – ingat lagi deh Hyung. Kalau Kyuhyun Hyung eh atau aku harus mulai memanggilnya Noona (?).. dia bisa membantaimu." Kata Jinki yang makin membuat Changmin bergidik ngeri.

" isshhh.. kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Gumam Changmin sebal. Karena Jinki mengingatkannya tentang kemarahan Kyuhyun kalau dia sampai melupakan kenangan mereka.

" Well. Hyunnie bilang dia ingin melihat sunrise seperti waktu itu. tapi kau tahu kan berapa banyak pantai yang sudah kami kunjungi. Pantai yang mana yang dia maksud?" geram Changmin frustasi.

" Tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun Noona, tapi jangan sampai dia curiga kalau kau lupa Hyung." Saran Jinki.

" Tapi kan ..."

Kringgg!

Ucapan Changmin terpotong karena dering dari ponsel Jinki.

" Yeoboseo? Waeyo chagiya? Sudah merindukanku eoh?" goda Jinki, yang ternyata menelponnya adalah Key, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya.

Membuat Changmin mengekspresikan muntahan jijiknya karena senyum dan nada menggoda Jinki. Mendengus sebal karena Key, yang notabene sepupunya itu, mengganggu curhat sessionnya.

...

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat gedung – gedung bertingkat yang bersebrangan dengan gedung kantornya. Tangannya yang memegang bolpen mencoret – coret mejanya.

" Nde, chagiya.. nado saranghae Baby Key."

Mendengarnya membuat telinga Changmin infeksi. Serius deh! Si Jinki ini si Chicken Nugget satu ini sama sekali tidak pantas dengan nada merayunya yang terdengar seperti banci perempatan yang minta dimasuki. Menurut Changmin lho ya ini. #plakkk

" Muachhh." Jinki mengakhiri sesi telponan mesranya dengan Key dengan satu ciuman yang sengaja dia keraskan suaranya.

" Menggoda Changmin hyung eoh?" Tebak Key.

" hahaaahhhaaa.."

" Bye. Muachhhh." Balas Key sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

" Sudah selesai Hyung?" tanya Jinki. Jenuh.

" Hufttt.." Kembali Changmin dengan wajah memelasnya.

" Hahhhh.. Apa perlu aku dan Key yang memancingnya Hyung?" kali ini sebuah ide bagus keluar dari otak Jinki.

" Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau mengatakannya?"

" Hahhh.. kenapa kau jadi lemot begini sih Hyung? Kemana otak jeniusmu kemarin?" tanya Jinki sakartis.

Pasalnya Hyung tiang listriknya ini memang terkenal jenius. SMA akselerasi. Kuliah, cumload. Umur masih muda sudah memenang berbagai macam tender. Proyek – proyek nya selalu sukses. Masih peduli lingkungan dan sayang keluarga. Tapi kenapa sejak Kyuhyun noona hamil dia jadi agak lemot gini? – Jinki hanya bisa membatinnya.

**.**

**.**

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

" Yeoboseo? Waeyo Love?" sapa Changmin pada kyuhyun yang menelponnya.

" Min-aaahhh ... ehhhmm,, apa aku mengganggu?" kata Kyuhyun lirih.

" Ani. Waee?" Changmin menyamankan duduknya dikursi belakang meja kebesarannya.

" Tadi kan Key-ah kemari. Lalu dia mengajakku keluar untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi, sekalian makan siang. Jadi nanti aku tidak bisa mengantar makan siang untukmu." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Takut Changmin marah.

" Gwenchana. Aku bisa makan siang bersama Jinki nanti." Nada bicara Changmin yang tetap lembut membuat Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

" Gomawo Min-ah. Saranghae." Changmin yakin, sekarang ini Kyuhyun-nya sedang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar senang.

" Nde. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu lelah. Kalau ada apa-apa minta Key menelponku. Dan jangan lupa pakai baju hangat. Udaranya sudah cukup dingin diluar. Oke, Mommy?"

" Nde, Daddy. Arraseo." Changmin terkekeh geli. Pasti ni ya. Pipi gembil Kyuhyun-nya blushing menggemaskan.

" Saranghae. Muachh."

" Nado saranghae. Muach."

Klik!

" Cepat juga Jinki meminta Key menemui Kyuhyun." Gumam Changmin. Setelahnya dia merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena sejak tiba dikantor sampai sekarang jam 12.30 dia dipaksa Jinki duduk diam memeriksa setumpuk dokumen – dokumen penting dan harus menandatanganinya.

**.**

**.**

Siang ini, dua namja super manis sedang berkeliaran di Myeondong. Memasuki beberapa toko yang hampir semuanya – dan memborong berbagai macam model pakaian longgar untuk Kyuhyun dan tetap fashionable karena bersama Key, perlengkapan bayi dan baju – baju bayi – dan kelak bayi ChangKyu akan sangat – sangat fashionable karena Jumma Key nya ini, mengalahkan Suri Cruse mungkin, Amin – dengan warna – warna cerah dan tetap bisa dipakai namja maupun yeoja.

Saat perut sudah lapar, Kyuhyun menarik Key ke cafe dengan nuansa go green. Kyuhyun tertarik dengan warna hijau dan pohon – pohon bonsai didepan cafe. Setelah masuk kedalam ada spot khusus di outdoor yang suasananya adem banget. Nyaman untuk Kyuhyun dan Key mulai menyukainya juga.

Dan saat ini lah, Key mulai menjalankan misinya dari Jinki. Menanyai secara tersirat pantai mana yang ingin Kyuhyun kunjungi.

" Jadi, Hyung? Eh atau aku harus memanggilmu Noona? Toh nanti kau juga dipanggil Umma kan? Baiklah Noona, bagaimana rasanya hamil?" Key mengacuhkan tatapan Kyuhyun karena memanggilnya Noona dan Umma.

Tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau dia juga mau – mau saja – atau emang mau banget – dipanggil Umma. Secarakan dia yang lagi hamil. Sudah mau 13 minggu pula.

" Yah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Ya begini ini rasanya." Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu Noona?" Key masih antusias menanyai Kyuhyun. Bukan tidak mungkin kelak dia juga ingin hamil kan?

" Awalnya terasa aneh. Perutku rasanya aneh tapi menakjubkan. Aku merasa lebih berhati – hati. Membayangkan ada kehidupan baru dalam perutku." Dengan wajah berseri bahagia Kyuhyun menceritakan kehamilan pada Key.

Namja manis didepan Kyuhyun memandang takjub sepupu iparnya ini. kyuhyun lebih manis, lebih cantik dan lebih mengagumkan dari biasanya. Key tersenyum melihatnya.

" Lalu bagaimana ngidammu, Noona?" lanjut Key.

" Ngidam? Ehmm,," Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir imutnya. Jari telunjuk didagu yag diketuk-ketukan ringan dan bibir mengerucut imut. Key masih memasang wajah ingin tahu antusiasnya.

"ya begitu-begitu saja. Tiba – tiba aku ingin makan ini, lalu ganti makan itu. Waktunya juga tidak tentu. Pernah waktu tengah malam aku ingin makan pizza jamur, dan Changmin mencarikannya hingga subuh. Tentu saja aku sudah tidur kembali dan tidak memakan pizza nya. Lalu paginya saat aku bangun aku sudah ingin makan yang lain lagi." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mengingat tingkah ngidamnya beberapa minggu lalu.

"Apa Changmin-hyung tidak jengkel?" Key mengerutkan keningnya.

"Heheheee..." Kyuhyun terkekeh GJ,"Mungkin. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh." Tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar umpatan – umpatan dalam hati Changmin kan?

"Lalu lalu, apa lagi ngidammu yang paling aneh, Noona?" Key makin antusias. Terbukti dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang makin maju menatap Kyuhyun. Berharap jawaban Kyuhyun adalah misinya dari Jinki.

"Eeehmmmm..." lagi, Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir imutnya.

'Ayolah Noona, cepat jawab..' inner Key sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Kemarin tiba – tiba saja aku ingin ke pantai. Seperti waktu itu." jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Tapi masih bisa didengar Key.

"Pantai? Seperti waktu itu? kapan? Dimana?" tanya Key bertubi – tubi. Tapi kyuhyun tidak merasa curiga.

"Pantai Haeundae." Jawab Kyuhyun. Singkat. Cuma itu saja.

"Pantai Haeundae di Busan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meneguk es kopi pesanannya. "Memang ada apa dipantai haeundae?" lanjut Key.

"Itu kenanganku bersama Changmin. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Kyuhyun tersenyum jail melihat Key mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

Senyuman manis itu tidak mau hilang dari wajah Changmin. Sejak 3 jam lalu setelah menerima pesan singkat – amat sangat singkat – dari sepupunya, Key. Haeundae beach. Punya kenangan tersendiri untuk mereka.

"_**Hiks hiks .. pokoknya aku mau lihat sunrise dipantai seperti waktu itu!" seru Kyuhyun dan sedikit berlari kecil kekamarnya.**_

Changmin tersenyum geli mengingat aksi Kyuhyun semalam.

"Sunrise seperti waktu itu ya?" gumam Changmin. Mengacuhkan Jinki yang berjalan disampingnya menatapnya aneh.

**.**

**.**

Pukul 6, Changmin sudah sampai diapartemennya. Kalau tadi pagi dia pergi kekantor dengan wajah suram, kini dia pulang kantor dengan wajah bahagianya. Masih tetap tersenyum bodoh – ini Jinki yang bilang – dan tadi sempat mampir ke florist. Membeli bunga matahari pada satu pot kecil – kayak ViClip nya JYJ In Heaven –

Ting tong.

Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintu. Meski Changmin tinggal memasukan password pintu mereka, tapi sejak mereka tinggal bersama Changmin ingin Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya dan menyambutnya hangat.

Setelah pintu terbuka, tangan panjang Changmin menyodorkan pot bunga matahari dengan senyum secerah mentari -.-

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang meraihnya. Binar kebahagian terpancar dari sepasang obsidiannya. Setelah Changmin menutup pintu, pelukan hangat Kyuhyun berikan untuk suaminya itu.

"Saranghae." Bisik Changmin lembut. Sarat akan kemurnian cintanya. Seperti arti dari bunga matahari yang menjadi lambang cinta murni mereka.

"Nado saranghae." Balas Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Setiap tanggal 5, Changmin dan Kyuhyun meluangkan waktu untuk check up kandungan Kyuhyun. Meng-konsultasikan apapun yang dirasa Kyuhyun. Dokter Huang pun tak henti-hentinya menasehati Changmin untuk selalu menyenangkan Kyuhyun, meningkatkan kadar kesabarannya menghadapi kesensitifan Kyuhyun, dan selalu mengawasi pola makan Kyuhyun.

Dan sejak terakhir Kyuhyun ngidam ingin pergi kepantai, Kyuhyun memang belum ngidam lagi. Jadi yang satu harus dituruti dulu baru ganti yang baru. Beruntunglah Changmin, karena Kyuhyun mengerti dengan kondisi kandungan yang masih trisemester pertama, masih harus ekstra hati-hati. Tapi tampaknya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat sunrise dipantai.

"Dokter Huang?"

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. wae?"

"Apa aku sudah boleh bepergian?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Memang kau ingin kemana Kyu?" Dokter Huang tersenyum lembut – kebapaka – sebelum bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kepantai.." Kyuhyun menunduk lirih.

"ke Busan dokter." Jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun menghentakan kepala pada suaminya. Dengan mata berbinar.

"Busan yaa.." Dokter Huang manggut-manggut. Berpikir. Sedangkan pasangan didepannya menanti jawaban dokter yang akan – mungkin – menjadi keluarga dengan ChangKyu.

"Boleh saja sih. Asal kau hanya berjalan-jalan ringan dan duduk-duduk saja. Jangan melakukan aktivitas yang berat-berat dan bawa selalu obatmu." Jawab dokter Huang akhirnya. Tetap tidak meninggalkan senyum ke-bapak-annya.

Kyuhyun berbinar senang. Changmin menunduk berterimakasih sebelum keluar dari ruang praktek sang dokter kandungan.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kyuhyun langsung sibuk dengan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Busan. Selama dimobil tadi, Kyuhyun berhasil memaksa Changmin untuk berangkat ke Busan hari ini juga. Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang mondar-mandir mencari barang-barang apa saja yang akan dibawa ke Busan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Changmin.

Akhirnya, setelah ribet dengan beberapa baju hangat yang dibutuhkan, Kyuhyun berhasil menampung semua bawaannya pada 1 koper kecil dan 1 ransel. Tersenyum puas pada hasil kerjanya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin – yang sejak menginjakan kaki diapartemen setia mengawasi Kyuhyun pada window sit favoritnya – memberi suami pelukan lembut yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

**At Haeudae beach, Busan**

**10:15 PM**

Kyuhyun sudah terlelap di king size bed suite room pada salah satu resort milik kenalan Kyuhyun. Ah. tidak lupa selimut tebal dengan gambar Super Junior membalut tubuhnya. Changmin masih terjaga disampingnya. Membelai lembut surai coklat madu Kyuhyun. Sesekali mendaratkan kecupan gemasnya menatap wajah tidur Kyuhyun. Sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyusulnya ketaman mimpi.

**04:45 AM**

Changmin sudah terjaga. Senyumnya terukir melihat Kyuhyun begitu damai dalam pelukannya. Mengintip jam lewat kepala Kyuhyun, pelan dia melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Bergerak sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengusik tidur sang tercinta. Mengambil telepon untuk menghubungi pihak resort. Menanyakan pesanannya. Puas mendengar jawaban dari seberang line, Changmin beranjak membuka tirai.

'Sudah waktunya.' Batin Changmin.

Tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun, Changmin menggendongnya ala bridal. Meski sedikit kesulitan saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menekan tombol lift, Changmin tetap menjaga agar Kyuhyun-nya tidak terjaga.

Sampai diresepsionis, Changmin bersyukur Kyuhyun masih terlelap. Dengan suara pelan dia meminta Noona disana untuk membantunya membawakan pesanannya.

**05:15 AM**

**At Haeundae beach,**

Changmin mendudukan dirinya pada nagku panjang dibawah pohon palem ditepi pantai. Bangku yang sama seperti waktu itu. memangku kyuhyun. Meminta Noona tadi meletakan pesanannya disampingnya. Membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Changmin berbisik. Membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Chagiya, wake up. Sebentar lagi mataharinya terbit." Diakhiri dengan kecupan manis dibibir lembut Kyuhyun.

"Eunghhhh,, Min-ah." kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Mengerjapkan matanya imut. Membuat Changmin tidak tahan untuk mengecupnya sekali lagi. Ah. dua kali lagi.

Changmin memberi isyarat dengan dagunya. Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh mengikuti Changmin, binar bahagia begitu kentara pada manik matanya. Bias cahaya orange digaris laut tampak begitu indah. Sama seperti waktu itu.

Ditambah lagi dengan 2 tangkai tulip kuning yang disodorkan Changmin dari samping kirinya. Memutar kepalanya dan menatap Changmin yang tengah tersenyum lembut dibelakangnya. Mengambil tulip kuning itu dan memberi ciuman paginya untuk Changmin. Begitu dalam.

"Saranghae." Bisik Changmin disela pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae." Balas Kyuhyun. Melepas pagutan bibirnya.

Bersandar nyaman pada bahu Changmin. Menatap sunrise favoritnya.

**_tbc_ **

Seperti waktu itu : waktu Changmin meminta Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih nya. Satu-satunya orang yang akan dia berikan cintanya, hidupnya dan segalanya.

Tulip kuning : maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya? Baik didunia maupun kelak di surga?

**.**

**.**

**/**

**Serius! Saya rada ilang feel akhir – akhir ini, jadi maaf atas keterlambatannya #deepbow**

**Sudah panjangkah?**

**Saya gak akan jengkel kalau banyak dari Reader-san yang gak dapet feel nya *nyengirGJ**

**Sampaikan kritikan kalian pada kotak review dibawah deh, daripada ngomel2 sendiri *nyengirLAGI**

**Jeongmal kamsahamnisa untuk para viewer dan reviewer tersayang #bigHug**


	7. holiday

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Holiday?**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantis, drama, fluffff, M-Preg**

**Rated : T**

**Maaf kalau M-Preg saya aneh. Saya sendiri gak begitu ngerti sebenarnya, jadi ini percobaan pertama saya, heheheee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Haeundae beach, Busan**

Changmin dan kyuhyun tengah menikmati makan pagi mereka ditepi pantai yang Changmin minta untuk disediakan oleh pihak resort. Segelas susu vanila khusus ibu hamil untuk Kyuhyun yang Changmin ambil dari tas Kyuhyun, segelas jus jeruk untuk Changmin dan masing-masing satu piring spageti dengan saus teriyaki (?) jangan tanya gimana rasanya dan gimana bisa ada. Salahkan otoritas Kyuhyun sebagai sahabat pemilik resort dan acara ngidamnya yang terus berlanjut. Jadi, tanpa mencicipi perpaduan antara spageti dan saus teriyaki, sang koki langsung menghidangkannya untuk ChangKyu. Dan Kyuhyun begitu lahap memakannya.

Bahkan sekarang, saat piringnya sudah bersih, dia melirik piring Changmin yang masih utuh. Belum dimakan meski sudah diaduk. Serius? Si food monster? Ckckkckckcccc *geleng2MaYunho (?)

Changmin pun menyodorkan piringnya. Tanpa sungkan Kyuhyun langsung melahapnya hingga bersih. Dan Changmin harus rela hanya sarapan segelas jus jeruk saja.

'Nanti aku akan minta cemilan didapur.' Batin Changmin. Mengusap perutnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**At suite room Resort **

"Sssht,, Min-ahhhh..." Kyuhyun duduk telanjang pada washtafel. Changmin jongkok dibawahnya. Sama telanjangnya. Sedang memaja junior Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya.

Err.. Entah ini benar atau tidak, saya juga tidak tahu karena saya belum pernah hamil, punya pacar aja belum, di FF M-preg yang saya baca, seorang uke yang sedang hamil hormonnya meningkat.

Jadi setelah menikmati makan paginya, Kyuhyun meminta Changmin menggendongnya dan kembali kekamar. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun menggoda Changmin. Mengusap manja dada bidang suaminya meski terhalang oleh kemeja Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Love?" bisik Changmin. Lebih tepatnya menggeram, menahan gejolak nafsunya.

"ehm, tidak ada kok." Jawab Kyuhyun. Terkesan manja, menggoda, menguarkan pheromonnya.

Begitu sampai didalam lift, Changmin menurunkan Kyuhyun. Menekan angka 13. Membawa Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Mencium ganas bibir manis Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya meremas gemas bottom Kyuhyun. Memepetkan Kyuhyun pada dinding lift yang bergerak naik. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Changmin tidak kalah ganasnya. Kedua lengannya sudah mengalung pada leher Changmin.

Menyadari kalau ukenya sudah lemas, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun pada gendongan koala. Masih rakus melahap bibir Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Didalam kamar mandi luas dengan Kyuhyun duduk diatas washtafel dengan Changmin bersimpuh dibawahnya. Tepat didepan junior. Memanjanya dengan bibir, lidah dan giginya.

Hingga erangan panjang Kyuhyun dengan cairan kental putih yang dikeluarkannya langsung ditelan Changmin.

Changmin bangkit berdiri. Mencium intens Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun mencari junior Changmin, tapi Changmin menahannya. Melepas ciumannya. Memandang lembut Kyuhyun dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Love, aku akan menuntaskannya sendiri nanti." Changmin berbisik lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap sayu suaminya. Melihat keyakinan Changmin yang tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tidak ingin menyakiti bayi mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. Menetralkan nafsu Changmin.

**.**

**.**

Dengan pakaian santai ala couple-an abg, ChangKyu mengelilingi kawasan wisata Haendae beach dengan sepeda kayuh. Tentu saja Changmin membonceng Kyuhyun. Menikmati sejuknya hembusan angin musim semi, saling bercanda mesra dan tertawa riang, pasangan romantis abad ini membuat pasangan-pasangan lain yang juga sedang berkencan merasa iri. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang merasa gemas dan ikut bahagia melihatnya.

Changmin menepikan sepedanya ditaman yang mengarah pada laut dan tebing-tebing yang meski curam tapi terlihat indah. Menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan duduk dibangku dibawah pohon rindang. Kepala Kyuhyun bersandar nyaman pada bahu Changmin.

Menikmati hening yang menyenankan.

**.**

**.**

**Hari ke-3 at Haeundae beach, Busan **

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu. Senyum cerahnya mengalahkan mentari diluar sana ketika kedua obsidiannya menatap wajah lelah Changmin. Tangan halusnya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Changmin. Membisikan kata cinta dengan begitu lembut, tanpa membangunkan Changmin.

Semalam 'dia' berulah lagi. Tiba-tiba ingin makan macaroons dicafe Key. Tapi tetap harus kembali resort. Padahal sama saja dengan perjalanan pulang jalan menuju cafe Key. Lain cerita kalau Kyuhyun meminta Key mengantarkan ke resort tempat dia menginap atau Changmin yang pergi membelinya. Lha ini, Kyuhyun mintanya dimakan ditempat. Dimeja yang sudah dia klaim sebagai miliknya. Dan akibatnya Changmin yang kelelahan mengemudi langsung tepar begitu tubuhnya merasakan nyamannya king size bed di suite room resort. *poorNiichan

"Eunghhhh..." Changmin melenguh pelan. Seolah sudah di-set otomatis, kedua lengannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang mulai montok.

Kyuhyun mengikik pelan dalam dekapan Changmin. Menyamankan kepalanya pada dada hangat Changmin. Bersyukur dalam batinnya karena Tuhan menjodohkannya dengan Changmin. Ditambah lagi dengan keajaiban dalam perutnya sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

Masih di Haeundae beach, Busan. Siang ini Kyuhyun membawa Changmin mengelilingi pasar – semacam tempat souvenir – mencari oleh-oleh untuk keluarga mereka di Seoul. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum serah mengalahkan mentari membuat semangat Changmin meningkat berkali lipat dan melupakan rasa letihnya.

Namja manis yang tengah menggandeng Changmin dengan penuh semangat itu telah berhasil membuat Changmin jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian ribu kalinya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau senang Love?" bisik Changmin.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah dipeluk Changmin dari belakang. Tangan Kyuhyun yang semula berpegang pada pembatas balkon, beralih memeluk kedua lengan Changmin yang melingkari perutnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Changmin.

"Yes, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun berbalik pelan dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Changmin. "Gomawo." Bisiknya lembut sebelum mengecup pelan penuh cinta bibir Changmin.

Tidak melewatkan kesempatan (?), Changmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang semula hanya berniat memberinya kecupan ringan. Kedua lengannya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Berniat memberikan kehangatan pada istri yang tengah mengandung anak mereka kini.

**.**

"Haa haa haa.." uap dingan keluar dari bibir keduanya ketika tautan panas itu terlepas.

Changmin yang merasakan sesuatu mulai bergejolak dalam tubuhnya, terutama pada daerah privatenya, menuntun Kyuhyun meninggalkan balkon. Melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun untuk menggeser pintu yang didominasi kaca itu.

Greepp!

Changmin membawa Kyuhyun pada bridal style nya, berjalan pelan dengan kedua mata menatap mata Kyuhyun. Tersenyum lembut yang masih menyiratkan senyum mesum disudut bibirnya. Membaringkan lembut tubuh Kyuhyun pada king size bed ditengah suite room yang 4 hari ini mereka tempati.

Tangan Changmin terulur mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kyuhyun sebelum menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh Kyuhyun hingga sebatas dada.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget merasakan balutan selimutnya. Menatap heran suaminya, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lembut dengan isyarat aku-baik-baik-saja.

"Tidurlah. Aku masih ingat pada minggu keberapa usia kandungan saat aku sudah boleh menyentuhmu sepenuhnya." Ucap Changmin parau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya. Changmin? Tidak yakin bisa menahan gejolaknya, dia berjalan tergesa kekamar mandi. Dan sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar terbuai mimpinya, sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar desahan dan erangan tertahan Changmin yang disela memanggil namanya. *poorNiichan *jempolJugaDeh sudah berani dan bisa menahan diri *plokplokplok *tepukTanganBarengKyu-chan

**.**

**.**

Setelah berlibur 5 hari, kini Changmin dan Kyuhyun kembali pada kesibukan kota Seoul. Kembali pada rutinitasnya. Changmin kembali disibukan dengan setumpuk dokumen yang diberikan Jinki sambil mendengar apa-apa saja yang terjadi selama dia berlibur, Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan ibu rumah tangganya. Meski kebanyakan waktunya dihabiskan didepan laptop sih. Download video-video Super Junior dan Shinee -.-

Tapi tetap saja, saat alarm dalam pikiran berdering pada pukul 11.30, dia segera menghentikan penjelajahan dunia maya-nya dan beranjak kedapur. Masak makan siang untuk dibawa kekantor suaminya. Dan siang ini dia membuat bibimbap (maaf kalo salah penulisan) yang merupakan salah satu makanan kesukaan Changmin disamping dia sendiri juga ingin makan itu.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun mengirim pesan pada Key untuk menemaninya kekantor sebelum dia kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Noona, ceritakan liburanmu kemarin?" Tanya Key antusias. Kini Kyuhyun dan Key sedang terjebak macet didalam mobil Key ketika mereka menuju kekantor Changmin.

"Yaa begitu-begitu saja. Kami bersenang-senang menikmati pantai dan semua hal di Busan." Jawab Kyuhyun yang jemarinya sibuk BBM-an ma Changmin.

"Lalu? Pasti ada dong kejadian-kejadian romantis atau bahkan mungkin kejadian Not for Children?" goda Key dengan kedua alis yang dia naik-turunkan.

"Apa sih. Tentunya aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk Key. Yang dibalas manyun-an bibir oleh Key.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Jinki? Dia sudah melamarmu?" Kyuhyun mulai membalas mengintrogasi (?) Key.

"Eh?" Key meoleh kaget, tapi detik berikutnya pandangannya kembali fokus pada jalan didepan yang sudah mulai bergerak lancar.

"Yah, entahlah." Key berubah lesu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun asli penasaran nih. Jangan sampai dia ngidam pengen jadi mak comblang(?) JinKey?

Opsss! Ini buat chap depan yaa,,

Pai-pai *smileGJ

**_tbc_**

**Okee!**

**First, terimakasih untuk dukungannya FF ChangKyu ini #deepbow**

**Second, maaf kalo chap ini holiday nya gak menarik, coz gk ngerti apa-apa sama Busan #deepbow**

**Third, setuju gak aku masukin JinKey/OnKey disini? Saya kan Key Biased *nyengirNgarepSetuju**

**Last, berkenan review lagi *smile**


	8. sureprize? - JinKey -

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Jinki? Dia sudah melamarmu?" Kyuhyun mulai membalas mengintrogasi (?) Key.

"Eh?" Key meoleh kaget, tapi detik berikutnya pandangannya kembali fokus pada jalan didepan yang sudah mulai bergerak lancar.

"Yah, entahlah." Key berubah lesu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun asli penasaran nih. Jangan sampai dia ngidam pengen jadi mak comblang(?) JinKey?

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Sureprize (?)**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantis, drama, fluffff, M-Preg**

**Rated : T**

**Maaf kalau M-Preg saya aneh. Saya sendiri gak begitu ngerti sebenarnya, jadi ini percobaan pertama saya, heheheee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_at Kantor Changmin_**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12:20 ketika Changmin mendapatkan pesan dari Kyuhyun bahwa dia masih terjebak macet. Kini dia sedang menikmati gelas kopi ke-3 nya bersama Jinki diruangannya. Obsidiannya beberapa kali mencuri lihat(?) Jinki yang tengah bersantai disebelahnya. Keningnya berkerut mengingat pesan dari Kyuhyun.

**From : Hyunnie-love**

_Min-ah,,aku masih terjebak macet bersama Key. Tunggu sebentar ne ^^_

_Apa kau bersama Jinki? Bisa kah kau membantu Yeobo :*_

_Kau tahu? Sepertinya anakmu ingin kita membantu Aunty-nya atau mungkin mendorong calon Uncle-nya untuk melamar Aunty-nya. Yeobo-ya ^^ jebal,, wajah Key benar-benar jelek sekarang ini ._

"Haaaa.." Changmin menghela nafas panjang.

Memang sih dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menuruti apapun keinginan ngidam Kyuhyun meski anehnya gak ketulungan. Dan sebenarnya dia cukup senang juga merecoki hubungan JinKey. Tapi masalahnya, dia bukan tipe orang yang dengan terang-terangan menanyakan macam-macam pada orang yang bersangkutan. Dia lebih suka membantu ah,, errr,, entahlah,, dari belakang. Yah katakan saja dia seperti malaikat berbulu evil (?) jadi sekarang ceritanya Changmin sedang sedikit bingung untuk memulainya.

"Jinki?" akhirnya Changmin memulai setelah mendesah berat.

"Nde?" kening Jinki mengkerut heran.

"Errr,, haaaa,," Jinki makin heran mendengarnya. Atau lebih tepat lagi heran pada sikap Changmin. Atasannya. Sahabatnya. Calon kakak-sepupu-iparnya.

"Kyuhyun yang memintaku. Kau tahu dia sedang hamil dan well dia ngidam aneh lagi." Changmin benar-benar ingin melesakan tubuh jakungnya pada sofa nyaman dibelakangnya.

"Lalu?" Jinki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. *yang tidak bisa saya lakukan sampai sekarang .

"Apa kau serius dengan Key?" tembak Changmin langsung. Tanpa basa-basi. Yang jika Kyuhyun mendengarnya bisa dipastikan akan ada benjolan dikepalanya seperti yang sering didapat Shinchan.

Kini giliran dahi Jinki yang berkerut, heran. Bukan 2-3 bulan dia menjalin hubungan dengan Key. Hampir 4 tahun malah. Dan itu 5 hari lagi. Dan tentunya dia punya something special for this. Dan – lagi – Jinki sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini. senyuman super manisnya – yang membuat Changmin ingin muntah – mengembang pada wajahnya yang awet imut meski tidak bisa mengalahkan imutnya Key. *lihat MV dream girl deh, Jinki lebih imut dari taemin, dan saya heran sejadi-jadinya #kokBisa?

"Tenang saja Hyung.." Jinki menepuk pelan bahu Changmin. Entah apa maksudnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk melamar sepupu kesayanganmu itu. tapi rahasiakan ya, dari Kyu-noona sekalipun." Lanjut Jinki dengan muka serius, yang sumpah! Gak banget.

"Oh. Oke." Changmin merasa lega.

Warning : jangan harap Changmin akan berteriak alay atau memeluk Jinki lebay. Sampai Tao lancar bahasa Korea juga hal itu gak bakal terjadi -.-

"Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu sih Hyung? Setidaknya beri aku ucapan selamat atau paling tidak dukung aku." Jinki merengut dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti uke! Lagipula Key akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamamu, jadi akhir dari kisah kalian tidak akan jauh beda dengan kisahku bersama Kyuhyunnie." Ucap Changmin yakin.

Ingat! Bukan dalam hitungan bulan mereka saling mengenal. Changmin tahu pasti bagaimana hati namja disampingnya ini terhadap sepupu kesayangannya. Jadi bisa dibilang Changmin merestui Jinki dan yakin Jinki bisa menjaga Key. Sukur-sukur kalau Tuhan berbaik hati – selalu deh kayaknya – memberikan keajaibannya pada Key, hingga Key bisa hamil seperti Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ahh. Omong-omong soal KyuKey, dimana atau bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini yaa?

**.**

**.**

**_at Basement kantor Changmin_**

KyuKey turun dari J*zz hijau dengan gambar helo kitty diberbagai spot milik Key. Kyuhyun dengan legging motif papan catur yang dipadukan dengan kaos tanpa lengan warna putih dan dibalut dengan cardigan rajut hitam, nampaknya sangat nyaman untuk kondisi perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar. Sedangkan Key memakai celana pendek selutut, kemeja putih yang lengan panjangnya dia tekuk sampai siku. Berhasil menarik perhatian pegawai, baik pria maupun wanita. Tapi tetap saja, mereka hanya bisa memandang dari jauh, mengingat siapa pemilik dua namja manis ini.

Sesekali beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengan keduanya menunduk dan tersenyum hormat. Kyuhyun dan Key pun membalasnya ramah.

"Ah. selamat siang Kyuhyun-ah, Key-ah. Sajangnim dan Jinki-ssi menunggu kalian diruangannya." Sapa Taemin, resepsionis dilantai 3.

"Nde. Gomawo Taem." Balas Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa senyumnya.

Tok tok!

Cklek!

Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan Changmin. Toh Taemin bilang Changmin dan Jinki memang menunggu mereka kan. Disusul Key, yang mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun, cium-pipi-kanan-cium-pipi-kiri pasangannya. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat disamping Changmin yang tadinya diduduki Jinki – Jinki sudah sadar diri sebelum ditendang Kyuhyun. Membuka kotak makan 2 susunnya, satu untuk Changmin dan satu lagi untuk Jinki.

"Aku suapi ne?" tentu saja Changmin mengangguk semangat. Pasalnya dari jaman dulu, jaman mereka pacaran, bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali Kyuhyun menyuapi Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit dan segera menjepit satu potong bibimbab. Meletakan tangan kirinya dibawah sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Changmin yang sudah terbuka lebar. Changmin mengunyah bimbibap suapan Kyuhyun dengan penuh suka cita dan senyum yang mengembang semakin lebar.

Melihat adegan lovey-dovey didepannya membuat Jinki iri. Melirik sang kekasih disampingnya dengan tampang memelas. Membuat Key, kekasih Jinki, menaikan alisnya. "Apa?" seolah mengerti arti tatapan Key, Jinki mulai merajuk. Menggoyang pelan lengan Key sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh Tuhan!" pekik Changmin,"Cepat hentikan dia, Key-ah. sebelum aku muntah!" dengan sadisnya Changmin melanjutkan. Dengan masih menikmati suapan Kyuhyun.

Key menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka sumpitnya dan menjepit bibimbab buatan Kyuhyun. Jinki melebarkan senyum kemenangannya melihat Key mulai menyuapinya.

**.**

**.**

**_at bedroom ChangKyu_**

Setelah makan malam, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya menikmati bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit dibalkon apartemen mereka. Ditemani satu mug coklat hangat untuk berdua. Changmin menyamankan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma vanila dan sedikit memberinya kecupan kupu-kupu. Tanpa meninggalkan kissmark.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" bisik Changmin yang kedua tangannya mengusap lembut perut Kyuhyun.

"Aegya baik-baik saja Daddy.." Jawab Kyuhyun, manja. Changmin tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mommy?"

"Mommy merindukan Daddy." Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Changmin. Memeluk pinggang Changmin erat. Mengusapkan wajahnya pada dada Changmin. Merindukan aroma maskulin suaminya.

"Ah ya! Bagaimana Jinki tadi?" Kyuhyun mendongak dengan masih memeluk Changmin. Enggan melepaskan pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Jinki sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Key." Jawab Changmin. Menunduk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Tapi kenapa Key tadi wajahnya begitu?"

"Begitu bagaimana?"

"Dia terlihat murung dan sedih, tapi.. aku juga tidak begitu yakin sih." Kyuhyun muai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Changmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

"Memang Key cerita apa saja?" tanya Changmin lembut. Menuruti alur bicara Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak mau menceritakannya. Saat aku tanya juga dia langsung muram. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun merajuk. Seperti bocah 6th yang sedang bertengkar dengan temannya dan bingung untuk meminta baikan. *abaikan #plakk

Changmin tersenyum. Mencoba merangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat yang ingin didengar Kyuhyun,"Bagaimana kalau besok kau ajak Key berbelanja. Mencari kebutuhan untuk Aegya kita. Bukankan Key itu ratunya fashion."

Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya. Kening berkerut dan bibir mengerucut imut. Wajah bingung.

"Pancing dia untuk bercerita. Dia akan lengah saat berbelanjakan?" lanjut Changmin, menyadari istrinya belum mengerti maksudnya.

"Ah ya! Gomawo Min-ah!" Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibir Changmin dan memeluknya lagi.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, benar-benar pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Key ke apartemennya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan sampai memekik dan berteriak memanggil Changmin kalau Key tidak datang dengan wajah kusut dan berurai airmata.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Key dan membawanya kedalam. Changmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun begitu panik turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan bunyi berdebum, prang, klontang dan brak. *yah bisa ditebakan siapa yang terjatuh, apa yang jatuh dan apa yang terbuka?

"Hiks hiks, huweeeeeee,,,," Key menerjang Kyuhyun dengan pelukan eratnya yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjengkang. Untung saja tubuh Key lebih mungil dari Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, Key? Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku panik!" pekik Kyuhyun panik. Tangan hangatnya mengusap punggung Key. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hiks hiks hiks, huweeee,, Kyu-Noonaaaa,," bukannya menjawab, Key malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli piyama Kyuhyun basah oleh airmatanya.

Kyuhyun menuntun Key yang masih dalam pelukannya menuju sofa ruang tamu apartemen ChangKyu. Membiarkan Key menyelesaikan tangisannya. Changmin mematung didepan pintu kamarnya. Dia sadar ini bukan suatu situasi untuknya bergabung. Kalau bahasa kerennya sih, Uke-Zone. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk beranjak kedapur. Membuat susu vanila khusus untuk Kyuhyun, secangkir kopi untuknya, dan coklat hangat untuk Key. Serta tidak lupa membuat sandwich untuk sarapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Key sudah lumayan tenang ketika Changmin membawakan coklat hangat untuknya. Meski masih sesenggukan dan masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Setelah meneguk pelan coklatnya, Kyuhyun menanyakan keadaannya.

"Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun masih mengusap punggung Key. Dan Key menjawab dengan gelengan lemahnya.

"Siap untuk bercerita?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya. Changmin menatap dua uke didepannya intens, setelah meletakan piring sandwich dimeja depan TV.

"Jinki, dia,," Kyuhyun dan Changmin was-was mendengarnya. "Aku menemukan pakaian dalam wanita dikamar mandi tadi, hiks hikss,," Lanjut Key dengan senggukan pelan.

Perlahan kedua mata Changmin dan Kyuhyun melebar. Menatap tidak percaya ucapan Key barusan. Seorang Lee Jinki yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya hampir 5 tahun, ditemukan pakaian dalam wanita dikamar mandinya? Ini tidak masuk akal!

"Kau pasti bercandakan? Itu pasti pakaian dalammu untuk menggodanya kan?" desis Changmin. Mencoba untuk tidak meluapkan amarahnya.

"Apa kau pikir ukuran S akan muat aku pakai? Aku sudah sangat sexy tanpa lingerie tahu!" balas Key. Tidak terima.

"Aku akan membuangnya ke kutub utara!" Changmin beranjak kekamarnya. Mandi dan bersiap kekantor. Ah! bersiap menyiksa Jinki. *berhati-hatilah Lee Jinki-ssi #puk-puk

Kyuhyun? Masih shock!

Masalahnya JinKey adalah pasangan Gay yang berani menunjukan kemesraan didepan publik seperti dirinya dan Changmin. JinKey juga yang mendukung perjuangan ChangKyu untuk bisa diterima masyarakat atau paling tidak teman-teman mereka, orang-orang terdekat bahkan relasi bisnis kedua orangtua mereka. Dan sekarang apa? ditemukan lingerie dikamar mandi Jinki? Jinki kembali straight atau bagaimana?

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi dan memakai 'seragam ' kekantornya, Changmin mengecek ponselnya. Ada 2 pesan dan 5 panggilan tidak terjawab yang semuanya dari Jinki. Menekan emosinya, Changmin membuka pesannya.

**From : Jinki frog **

_Hyung, apa Key di apartemenmu? Aku mohon baca pesanku sampai habis._

_Lingerie itu milik Aya Noona. Kemarin dia menginap disini setelah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana berantakannya dia. dan aku rela kau buang ke kutub utara kalau aku straight. Dan tolong jaga dia sebentar saja, aku akan menyusulnya sebentar lagi._

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alis membaca pesan Jinki. Sedetik kemudian, evil smirknya mengembang. Mengantongi ponselnya dan menyembunyikan smirknya, kemudian keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu dimana Key masih terisak pelan pada bahu Kyuhyun.

'Tunggu saja Lee Jinki. Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu karena membuat sepupuku menangis sampai seperti ini. dan yang paling penting kau membuatku tidak mendapat morning kiss Hyunnie pagi ini.' inner Changmin gelap mengerikan.

Istri evilnya sampai bergidik heran, meski aura gelapnya juga menguar. Mengutuk satu nama sama. Lee Jinki. Meski dengan alasan yang berbeda. *berhati-hatilah kau Lee Jinki-ssi -.-

"Sebaiknya hari ini kalian diapartemen saja. Tidak usah kemana-mana. Nanti siang aku akan pulang." Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Mengecup singkat pipi istrinya. "Dan nanti aku akan bicara dengan Jinki. Tenangkan dirimu disini dan jangan merepotkan Hyunnie, Arra?" Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Key yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Key.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum membalas mencium pipi Changmin dan berpesan untuk hati-hati dan memastikan Jinki mendapat balasannya.

Changmin terkekeh kecil dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sebelum mengangguk pasti.

**.**

**.**

**_at basement apartemen ChangKyu_**

Begitu duduk nyaman dibelakang kemudi, Changmin segera mencari konta Jinki dan menyentuh kotak hijau yang berarti mengirimkan panggilan telepon untuk sekretarisnya itu. tak berapa lama panggilan Changmin diangkat Jinki.

"Temui aku di Nine Cafe, sekarang!" pinta Changmin tanpa repot-repot memberi salam basa-basi dan langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

**.**

**.**

**_at Nine Cafe_**

Changmin menyesap pelan gelas kopi keduanya pagi ini. ditemani wafel dengan sirup peach favoritnya. Jemari dan kedua manik matanya menatap intens tablet pc ditangannya. Mengamati pergerakan saham. Beberapa menit kemudian derap langkah Jinki memasuki Cafe, tergesa. Mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum duduk didepan Changmin.

Changmin meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya pada tablet pc didepannya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri dan menanyakan pesanan Jinki. Setelah menyebutkan menu yang sama dengan Changmin, pelayan itu tersenyum ramah sebelum berlalu menghampiri pengunjung lain. Changmin menunggu pesanan Jinki sebelum mulai pembicaraan. Toh ini masih pukul 7, kantor masih sepi. Lagi pula tablet pc Changmin meminta perhatian lebih pagi ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan tadi mengantarkan pesanan Jinki, setelah Jinki menyesap pelan kopinya, Changmin mulai mengangkat wajahnya. menatap tajam Lee Jinki, sekretarisnya. Jinki yang ditatap tajam oleh Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludah pelan.

"Jadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Changmin masih mempertahankan wajah datar dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Errr,, Hyunggg,," Perlahan Jinki mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap ragu Changmin yang masih menatap tajam dirinya. "Kemarin malam Aya-noona menginap diapartemenku setelah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana berantakannya dia kan."

"Bagaimana aku percaya lingerie itu milik Aya-chan?"

"Kalau bukan milik Aya-noona, milik siapa lagi hyunggg,," Jinki mulai merengek. Membuat alis Changmin terangkat sebelah. Dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Huftttt, lingerie itu benar-benar milik Aya-noona hyunggg, kalau kau masih tidak percaya aku akan menelponnya sekarang." Jinki mulai merogoh ponselnya pada saku jaketnya.

Wait! Dia masih pakai piyama? Dan Changmin baru sadar kalau Jinki masih berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan, muka kusam, piyama yang sama dengan yang dipakai Key tadi dan sendal jepit.

"Haaaa, aku percaya padamu." Jawab Changmin lirih. Jinki langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. "Tapi tidak dengan Key dan Kyuhyun. Dimana Aya-chan sekarang?" lanjut Changmin yang membuat Jinki memasang wajah memelas lagi.

"Sudah kembali ke Jepang. Dijemput kekasihnya kemarin sore. Dan waktu Key menginap semalam aku tidak sempat membereskan kamar tamu yang ditempati Aya-noona." Jawab Jinki, yang silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana wajah memelasnya yang dihiasi rona merah pada pipi hingga telinganya. Membuat bola mata Changmin berputar.

Hening.

Jinki menatap sayu menu sarapannya. Changmin makan perlahan wafelnya. Tidak mau repot-repot menghibur Jinki atau apa. bukan gayanya.

"Kau bilang kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Key kan?" Changmin mulai menyuarakan errr, mungkin semacam clue untuk membantu Jinki 'baikan' dengan Key. Dan menekankan suaranya pada kata 'sesuatu'.

Jinki menatap Changmin bingung. Changmin menatapnya seolah berkata "Aku tidak akan membantumu lebih dari ini." tapi Jinki malah memiringkan kepalanya, sok imut. Masih belum ngeh pada kalimat pernyataan Changmin. Dan Changmin dengan teganya tetap mengacuhkan Jinki dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Ah!" meski Jinki berseru cukup keras dan berhasil menarik perhatian pengunjung lain, tapi Changmin still stay cool.

Dan tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi, seringaian senang Jinki mengembang. Dia mengikuti jejak Changmin. Menikmati sarapannya.

**.**

**.**

**_at kantor Changmin, jam makan siang_**

Siang ini, lagi-lagi Changmin terpaksa makan siang dengan menu yang bukan buatan Kyuhyun. Dia harus kenyang dengan menu dikantin. Dan tentunya dia menyeret Jinki untuk membayar makan siangnya. Karena selain masalah morning kiss dari Kyuhyun dan membuat Key menangis, tadi pagi dengan cengiran khasnya Jinki meminta Changmin untuk membayar sarapannya. Untungnya gaji Jinki sebagai sekretaris di Shim corp cukup besar.

"Bagaimana kabar Key-ah hyung?" Jinki memulai percakapan dengan Changmin setelah makan siang mereka diantar pelayan kantin.

"Baik. Hyunnie bilang setidaknya dia mau makan siang ini." jawab Changmin, sedikit acuh.

"Jadi tadi pagi dia belum makan? Dia kan penderita maag hyung, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Jinki mulai bertingkah lebay (?) lagi.

"Memang kau pikir siapa yang membuatnya tidak berselera makan pagi? Menemukan lingerie sexy dikamar mandi pasangan gay nya cukup membuatnya mual dan kehilangan nafsu makannya."

Jleb!

Samurai tajam yang sudah diasah Kyo menusuk tepat pada jantung Jinki. Ditambah dengan tatapan mengerikan dari Changmin, cukup membuat keringat dingin Jinki keluar deras dan seketika mengingatkannya pada Tuhan.

"Ishhh, aku kan sudah menjelaskannya padamu hyung.." Jinki menggunakan nada merengeknya. Yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah mempan untuk Changmin.

"Bagaimana rencanamu nanti malam?" Dengan seenak udelnya (?) Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu hyung?"

"Tidak." Belum sempat Jinki melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya Changmin sudah menyela dengan tidak elitnya. Dan Jinki yang sudah hafal betul bagaimana moody nya Changmin hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kami, maksudku aku dan Key, memperingatinya tidak jauh beda denganmu hyung. Kau tahulah maksudku. Dan aku sudah booking suite room dihotel, tempat pertama kami one night stand, dan aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari bunga mawar merah, lilin aroma terapi, beberapa sex toys,, (duakkk – ujung sepatu Changmin menendang keras tulang kering Jinki),, awww.." Jinki mengusap keras tulang keringnya.

"Well, pokoknya gitu deh hyung. Kau juga sudah tahu kan aku sudah memesan cincin khusus untuk melamarnya." Jinki menyelesaikan rencana awalnya.

"Satu-satunya membuat Key percaya adalah Aya-chan sendiri yang memberitahunya." Komentar Changmin, yang mungkin sudah tidak begitu nyambung lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung meminta Kyu-noona menghubungi Aya-noona lewat skype?" meski begitu Jinki bisa menyambungkan (?) komentar Changmin.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau minta Aya-chan standbye didepan laptopnya." Jawab Changmin santai.

**.**

**.**

Ting!

Suara lift berdenting yang menandakan lift sudah sampai dilantai 14. Lantai tertinggi di hotel Hilton. Tanpa mempedulikan ada atau tidak orang dikoridor lantai 14, Jinki mencengkram kuat bottom Key yang kakinya sudah melingkar erat pada pinggang Jinki. Bibir mereka saling beradu rakus. Sedikit tergesa, Jinki melangkah keluar lift. Berjalan agak sempoyongan menuju suite room yang sudah dia pesan jauh hari.

"Erghhhhh,," erangan tidak rela meluncur dari bibir kissable Key karena Jinki melepas tautan mereka dan menurunkan tubuh ramping Key. Tangan Jinki gemetar ketika menggesek kartu kunci.

Dan setelah terbuka diraihnya lagi tubuh Key pada gendongan koalanya. Melumat rakus – lagi – bibir Key. Menendang kuat pintu suite room hingga tertutup rapat. Untuk selanjutnya erangan, desahan, suara tubuh yang saling bergesekan, derit king size bed yang diselubungi hawa panas dan aroma sex memenuhi kamar itu.

**.**

**_beberapa jam sebelumnya_**

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"_Bagaimana keadaan Key?"_

"_kami sedang Nine Cafe sekarang, dia ketoilet. Bagaimana Jinki?"_

"_Dia sudah memberitahuku tentang lingerie itu. ternyata itu milik Aya-chan."_

"_Jinjja?" _

"_Ne. Kita bukan beberapa bulan lalu mengenal Jinki kan?"_

"_heeemm. Tapi apa Key akan percaya begitu saja?"_

"_Apa kau membawa table pc mu?"_

"_Ne, wae?"_

"_Jinki sudah menghubungi Aya-chan untuk menghubungimu lewat skype."_

"_Oke."_

"_Hari ini anniversary mereka. Jinki sudah menyiapkan something special untuk melamar Key. Kami akan menjemput kalian."_

"_Nde."_

Percakapan Changmin dan Kyuhyun lewat telpon terputus ketika Key keluar dari toilet. Kyuhyun segera meraih tablet pc nya, membuka aplikasi skype dan menunggu panggilan dari Aya. Tidak berapa lama, wajah yeoja China-Jepang itu memenuhi sebagian layar 14' yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Kyuhyun pindah duduk disebelah Key. Meminta Key mendengarkan Aya yang sedang meminta maaf karena sifat berantakannya tentang lingerie itu yang dibarengi dengan cengiran salah tingkahnya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan dan lega, senyum Key mengembang untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. mengangguk pelan, tanda dia memaafkan Aya.

**.**

Seoul sedang hujan siang itu, tidak begitu deras tapi juga bukan sekedar gerimis. Kyuhyun dan Key masih menikmati waktu di Nine Cafe. Saling bercanda dan menggoda. Tidak menyadari Audy hitam milik Jinki yang berhenti sembarangan didepan Cafe. Ketika Jinki keluar dari mobilnya, tubuhnya terpaku. Jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat tawa Key. Like a drama memang. Berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan dengan senyum bodohnya. Tapi hal itu bisa membuat Key menghentikan tawanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jinki.

Setelah yakin namja-dengan-senyum-bodoh-dibawah-hujan adalah kekasihnya, Key berlari keluar Cafe, mengacuhkan hujan yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Berlari menerjang Jinki dengan pelukan eratnya. Sarat akan kerinduan dan kasih sayang. Saling menggumamkan kata cinta yang menghangatkan jiwa mereka.

**.**

Then, kalian tahu kemana mereka setelah itu,,,

**_tbc_**

**Bagaimana?**

***ngumpet dibelakang T.O.P**

**.**

**1st, terimakasih untuk reviewnya kemarin #deepbow**

**2nd, sudah panjang kan ini? dan Maaf kalau banyakan JinKey nya di ch ini *smile**

**Entah mengapa feel saya dapetnya mereka, heheheee**

**3rd, Reader-san yang minta update ASAP, maaf banget gak bisa ngabulin, cz saya lagi sibuk kerja+kuliah ini *smile**

**Last, review lagi yaaa dan untuk info saja, mungkin FF ini akan end ketika Kyuhyun lahiran *smile**

**Terima kasih Minna-san #deepbow**


	9. again

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Again(?)**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantis, drama, fluffff, M-Preg**

**Rated : T**

**Maaf kalau M-Preg saya aneh. Saya sendiri gak begitu ngerti sebenarnya, jadi ini percobaan pertama saya, heheheee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_at kediaman keluarga Cho_**

Siang ini Kyuhyun berkunjung kerumah orangtuanya diperumahan asri pinggiran kota Seoul. Setelah menelpon Changmin tentunya. Memberitahu suaminya kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Ummanya. Bersama Umma dan Noonanya – yang kebetulan pulang bersama Tao, kekasihnya – Kyuhyun membawa mereka kedanau dekat rumah. Tempat dia menghabiskan waktu bermainnya ketika dia 5th.

Perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit karena memang usia kandungannya sudah menginjak usia 12 minggu, agaknya menarik perhatian beberap pengunjung danau. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Kyuhyun maupun Umma dan Noonanya. Malah mereka bertiga dengan santainya menikmati eskrim pada bangku panjang dibawah pohon mapel.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan kandunganmu Kyunnie?" tanya Ahra lembut. Mengusap perut adiknya.

"Ehm ehm." Kyuhyun menggeleng imut. Membiarkan Noonanya mengusap perutnya. Dia suka sensasi geli tapi hangatnya.

"Tiang listrik itu memenuhi semua keinginan ngidammu kan Kyunnie?" tanya Ahra dengan posesivenya. Memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun disebelah kirinya.

"Tiang listrik itu namanya Changmin, Noona." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Dia selalu menuruti semua mauku kok. Dia menjagaku dengan baik. Noona tenang saja." Lanjut Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Ahra.

"Ne Ahra-ya. Dia sudah menjadi adik iparmu dan berhasil memberimu keponakan yang sekarang sedang dikandung adik kesayanganmu ini." Ny Cho menatap lembut kedua anaknya sambil tangannya yang bebas dari eskrim mengusap lembut surai madu Kyuhyun. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut penuh kasih sayang dari Kyuhyun dan meski Ahra berdecih tidak suka, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Ahra mengakui betapa serasinya Changmin mendampingi Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba,,

Bugh!

"Awwwwwww!"

Ny Cho dan kedua anaknya menoleh pada sumber suara yang sarat akan rasa sakit itu. serempak mereka menggigit bibir, menahan tawa. Tao, kekasih Ahra, terjatuh dari pohon rambutan ditepi danau dengan tangan kanannya memegang tali yang terhubung dengan balon warna pink berbentuk hati. Kyuhyun berseru senang dan segera beranjak menuju Tao yang masih berbaring ditanah. Meraih balonnya dan membiarkan Tao. Meninggalkannya. Kembali duduk disebelah Umma nya.

Akhirnya tawa Ahra meledak, namun kakinya tetap melangkah menghampiri Tao, membantu kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya sebal.

**.**

Matahari sudah agak tinggi ketika Ny Cho mengajak kedua anaknya serta calon menantunya kembali kerumah. Ditengah jalan, tepatnya diseberang kedai Soba, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap intens kedai dengan gambar siral warna merah pada tirai depan kedai.

"Wae?" tanya Ny Cho lembut. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Masih menatap penuh minat kedai tersebut.

"Kau ingin makan Soba?" tanya Ahra, setelah mengikuti arah pandang adik kesayangannya ini. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk imut sambil bibirnya dia poutkan.

"Tunggu ne, Noona akan membelikannya untukmu. Tunggulah dirumah." Tangan Ahra meraih jemari Tao, bermaksud mengajak Tao untuk menemaninya ke kedai Soba.

"Aniya." Kyuhyun menggeleng imut. "Aku ingin memakannya disana."

"Baiklah. Kajja!" Ny Cho menggandeng Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya. Dia malah menghampiri Tao dan melepas tautan tangan Tao dan Ahra.

Tersenyum manja sambil merangkul lengan Tao. Bergelayut manja dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju seberang jalan dimana kedai Soba itu berada. Meninggalkan Ny Cho dan Ahra yang cengo dengan tidak elitnya. Satu pertanyaan berputar dalam pikiran keduanya "Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menjadikan Tao seme-nya kan?" Ny Cho dan Ahra berpandangan sebelum membulatkan mata dan mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki kedai Soba.

**.**

**.**

**_Dinning room, Cho's Manor_**

Lagi. Ny Cho dan Ahra memandang horor pemandangan didepan mereka. Setelah dari kedai Soba tadi, Kyuhyun makin nempel pada Tao. Kemana-mana maunya bareng Tao. Bahkan dengan manjanya Kyuhyun meminta Tao mengusap perutnya yang sudah agak membesar. Dan Ahra benar-benar takut dengan pikirannya sedari siang tadi.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Seorang maid beranjak membuka pintu. Kemudian membimbing tamu tersebut ke dinning room manor. Changmin, tamu malam ini, menjatuhkan kotak pizza nya. Pizza yang dipesan Kyuhyun. Rahangnya mengatup rapat dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat. Melihat Kyuhyun, 'istrinya', bergelayut manja pada lengan pria lain. Dan pria lain itu adalah kekasih Noonanya. Calon kakak iparnya.

Oh ayolah. Memang benar Tao itu straight yang bahkan akan segera menikah dengan Ahra Noona, tapi melihat kadar manisnya Shim Kyuhyun nee Cho yang sedang hamil, bukan tidak mungkin bisa membelokan orientasi sexualnya, kan?

Bruk!

Suara kotak pizza yang dijatuhkan Changmin saking shocknya mengalihkan perhatian penghuni dinning room. Kedua manik mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihat Changmin. Dilepasnya rangkulannya dari lengan Tao dan berlari kecil kepada Changmin. Memeluk 'suaminya' erat sebelum memberikan ciuman dalam dan panjang pada bibir tipis Changmin.

Lihatlah Shim Changmin, mau bagaimanapun kelakuan ajaib Kyuhyun ketika sedang hamil, ujung-ujungnya hanya bibirmu yang dia kecup. #geleng-gelengBarengDangkoma (?)

"Tadi itu apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah?" suara rendah Changmin sebenarnya mengisyaratkan bahaya tingkat tinggi. Tapi sepertinya uri Umma terlalu senang untuk menyadarinya.

Mengabaikan pesanan pizzanya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai, Kyuhyun menarik Changmin ke sofa dimana Tao sedang duduk lega disana. Tapi segera kembali tegang merasakan hawa membunuh dari Changmin. #poorTao-di di

"Lihatlah Tao-er Min-ah. matanya seperti panda dan sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin anak kita anak nanti sama menggemaskannya seperti Tao-er." Ucap Kyuhyun riang, dengan kedua jemari tangannya mencubit sadis pipi Tao yang tidak seberapa cubby itu.

Tao hanya bisa menringis pasrah. Ahra dan Ny Cho sudah memerah menahan tawa. Dan Changmin men-deathglare Tao karena setelah Kyuhyun mencubit pipinya, Kyu menarik tangan Tao untuk mengusap perutnya. Tao yang merasakan tatapan membunuh dari Changmin hanya bisa pasrah – lagi – dan berdoa dalam hati semoga dia sempat menikahi Ahra. Dan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa – atau terlalu polos untuk merasakan – hawa membunuh dari suaminya masih tetap mengusapkan tangan Tao pada perutnya.

"Eheemm,,," Changmin berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Istrinya ini, suami pulang kerja kok langsung disuguhi pemandangan super 'manis' begini? Niat banget ingin membuat orang lain melihat neraka lebih cepat. Bagaimanapun juga Changmin gak tega donk kalau harus memarahi Kyuhyun. Iyakan CK Shipper?

"Hmmm, waeyo Min-ah?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut. Menatap polos Changmin disampingnya dan seketika sadar dengan kilatan cemburu dari manik kembar Changmin.

Lalu dengan agak tidak rela, Kyuhyun melepaskan Tao (?) dan merangkul lembut setengah merajuk pada lengan Changmin. Tersenyum manis sebelum mengecup pipi suaminya.

"Ah baby-ya, lihatlah wajah cemberut Daddymu. Seharian ini kau belum disapanya kan?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Changmin dan diletak diatas perutnya. "Daddy jangan memasang wajah cemberut pada Mommy-ku." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang di-imut-imutkan mirip anak kecil.

Melunakan wajah Changmin yang seketika tersenyum lembut. Melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun untuk membawa tubuh hamil Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman sayang pada puncak kepala istrinya.

"Ne Baby-ya, Daddy cemburu tahu. Mommy mu ini semenjak mengandungmu dia jadi agak genit." Balas Changmin, merajuk pada anaknya.

"Ya! Aku tidak genit tahu." Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada bidang Changmin, mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi tetap memeluk pinggang Changmin erat. Merasakan kehangatan yang dia rindukan seharian ini.

"Hahahaaa,,," tawa Changmin meledak. "Ne Mommy memang tidak genit. Tapi kadang tanpa sadar kau mengeluarkan pheromonmu untuk menggoda seme-seme diluar sana." Balas Changmin yang diakhiri dengan cubitan gemas pada hidung Kyuhyun.

Ny Cho dan Ahra tersenyum hangat melihatnya. Perlahan Tao memeluk Ahra dari samping. Berbisik yang meski masih bisa didengar Ny Cho.

"Jangan iri ya. Kau juga akan segera kuhamili kok." Meski pipi Ahra bersemu, tapi deathglarenya tetap mematikan. "Ya ya ya! Aku akan menikahimu dulu sebelumnya." Tao tersenyum salah tingkah.

Ahra segera memeluknya. Membuat Ny Cho iri melihat kemesraan kedua anaknya dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Aishh, kalian ini. aku mau menelpon Appa dulu kalau begitu." Ny Cho beranjak. Mengabaikan gelak tawa dari kedua anaknya, menantunya dan calon menantunya.

**_tbc_**

**Gimana part kali ini?**

**Please, jangan kecewa saking pendeknya, ini sudah mentok karena akhir-akhir ini ilang feel ChangKyu saya nya *smile**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya kemarin #deepbow**

**Jangan bosan-bosannya mengkritik saya yaa *smile**


	10. jealous

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Jealous (?)**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantis, drama, fluffff, M-Preg**

**Rated : T**

**Maaf kalau M-Preg saya aneh. Saya sendiri gak begitu ngerti sebenarnya, jadi ini percobaan pertama saya, heheheee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan agustus ini usia kandungan Kyuhyun sudah menginjak 20 minggu atau kurang lebihnya 5 bulan. Usia dimana kandungan Kyuhyun sudah cukup kuat. Usia dimana Kyuhyun sudah bisa kembali beraktivitas lebih banyak daripada massa awal kehamilannya. Tapi tetap saja, Changmin yang overprotective tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun-nya ini terlalu lelah. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap mendekam didalam apartemennya. Yah meski sesekali dia keluar bersama Ahra Noona atau Key, tapi tetap saja dia merasa jenuh kan?

Kyuhyun juga belum terlalu percaya diri untuk pergi keluar seorang diri dengan kondisi tubuhnya itu. masih malu dan risih dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Jadi yahh, dia menikmati massa jenuhnya seorang diri diapartemen mewahnya. Kadang Key atau Ahra Noona datang berkunjung. Kadang Changmin pulang untuk makan siang. Kadang dia yang kekantor untuk mengantar bekal.

Omong – omong soal makan siang dan bekal, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kyuhyun mematikan TV yang sedari pagi menyala tanpa ada minat untuk menontonnya, berganti pakaian, sedikit berdandan dan siap meluncur kekantor sang suami. Meski Changmin sudah mewanti-wanti agar Kyuhyun menggunakan jaksa taksi atau menghubungi Key saja, tapi sepertinya siang ini Kyuhyun bandelnya kumat. Dia nekat mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju kantor Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**_at kantor Changmin_ **

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah dikenal baik oleh seluruh karyawan kantor Changmin, berjalan santai dan menebar senyum ramahnya. Legging, kaos longgar yang hampir mirip daster, sweeter abu-abu nyamannya membuatnya makin terlihat manis. Dan tak heran kalau banyak dari karyawan laki-laki maupun wanita menaruh perhatian padanya.

Langkah ringannya membawanya kelantai 3, lantai dimana ruangan Changmin berada. Pada lobi resepsionis Kyuhyun melihat Taemin sedang berbincang sopan dengan seseorang lewat sambungan telpon yang menempel pada telingan kanannya. Senyum ramah dan anggukan singkat Taemin dibalas Kyuhyun dengan cara sama. Dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tok tok!

Mengetuk pintu cukup 2 kali dan langsung membukanya. Dua orang didalam ruangan Changmin menoleh kaget. Seharusnya begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya bukan Jinki yang menemani Changmin. Tapi seorang yeoja dengan potongan kain yang melekat pada tubuh semoknya lumayan mini, ketat dan sexi. Ditambah lagi dengan posisinya yang berdiri disamping Changmin yang sedang duduk, sedikit membungkuk dan bisa dipastikan belahan dadanya kemana-mana, bukankah hal itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun meledak?

Tapi tidak. Kyuhyun santai saja melihatnya. Bahkan kini dia tersenyum lebar nan manis kepada Changmin. Changmin pun segera menghampiri 'istrinya'. Memberinya pelukan hangat, cium pipi kanan-kiri dan mencium intens bibir Kyuhyun. Memeluknya lagi. Kini kita bisa lihat seringaian penuh kemenangan dari Kyuhyun untuk yeoja sexi tadi. Dan ditambah seringaian meremehkan melihat wajah kaget dan 'jijik' mungkin dari yeoja tadi.

"Bagaimana caramu kesini?" tanya Changmin super lembut meski dengan terselip nada mengancam.

Kyuhyun nyengir dulu sebelum menunjukan kunci mobilnya. Changmin mendengus pasrah dan menggiring Kyuhyun duduk disofa nyaman ditengah ruangannya. Changmin segera membawa Kyuhyun bersandar pada dada bidangnya dan mengelus sayang perut Kyuhyun. Menyapa buah hatinya.

"Baby-ya, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? kau tidak merepotkan Mommy-mu kan? Tolong jaga Mommy saat Daddy bekerja ne?" ucap Changmin lembut. Mengecup kecil pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

Oh! Yeoja tadi terabaikan eoh? Kyuhyun memang sengaja tidak mengingatkan Changmin yang kalau sudah larut dengan 'obrolan ringannya' bersama sang Baby mudah mengacuhkan keadaan sekelilingnya. Well, seringaian penuh kemenangannya yang tidak disadari oleh Changmin masih terpatri untuk yeoja yang sudah pucat pasi membeku ditempatnya tadi.

"Min-ah, kau melupakan tamumu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Membelai surai Changmin penuh sayang.

"Ah. Mianhae Victoria-ssi. Aku kira semuanya sudah jelas. Jadi anda bisa menyampaikan pada direktur Wu tentang kesepakatan kerja kita." Ucap Changmin. Tanpa beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah nde, Shim-nim. Permisi." Victoria, yeoja tadi yang ternyata adalah sekretaris Wu Yifan, rekan kerja Changmin, membereskan berkas-berkasnya dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Blam!

Changmin melonjak kaget tapi Kyuhyun masih tersenyum puas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tidak sopan!" Changmin kembali dengan perhatiannya pada perut Kyuhyun. Melanjutkan obrolannya dengan sang Baby. *poorVic =="

**.**

**.**

**_at hospital_**

Changmin duduk resah dikursi depan meja dokter kandungan langganannya. Yang kita ketahui bahwa dia adalah ayah dari Tao, pacarnya Ahra Noona. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berbaring pasrah untuk diperiksa dokter Huang. Setelah tadi pagi Kyuhyun mengalami benturan pada punggungnya hingga membuatnya memekik nyeri, Changmin dengan masih berbalut piyama, langsung membopong Kyuhyun kerumah sakit.

Srakk!

Tirai yang memisahkan ranjang periksa dengan Changmin terbuka. Dokter Huang menuju kursinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun membereskan pakaiannya dibantu seorang perawat yeoja.

"Bagaimana dokter? Kyunnie tidak apa-apakan? Baby kami tidak kenapa-kenapakan?" Tanya Changmin memburu dengan satu tarikan nafas saking paniknya.

"Tenanglah Min-ah, aku tidak apa-apa. baby-ya juga tidak apa-apa." kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Changmin. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Changmin.

"Ya Changmin-ah. tenanglah. Kyuhyun calon ibu yang kuat. Janin kalian juga kuat. Mereka baik-baik saja." Jawab dokter Huang. Mengabaikan pelototan Kyuhyun ketika dia menyebut Kyuhyun "calon ibu".

"Jeongmal? Hufttt,, syukurlah.. Thaks God!" Changmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun disampingnya dan mendaratkan kecupan sayangnya berkali-kali pada wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli pipi, hidung, kening bahkan bibir. Mengabaikan kekehan khas dokter Huang.

**.**

**.**

**_siangnya_**

Setelah dari rumah sakit, Changmin memutuskan untuk membolos kerja. Menelpon Jinki dan memasrahkan semua pada sekretarisnya itu dan menutup telpon secara sepihak, mengabaikan protesan Jinki. Pasalnya hari ini ada meeting rutin dengan para kepala bagian. *dasar Bossy #dilemparSendalChangmin-nni

Beginilah akhirnya nasib Kyuhyun. Kemana-mana selalu ada Changmin yang mengekor atau bahkan menempel padanya. Saat masak ada Changmin disampingnya. Membantu mengambil bahan-bahan dan memegang pisau. Saat makan ada Changmin yang menyuapinya. Melarang Kyuhyun makan makanan "aneh" dalam arti mencampurkan berbagai macam lauk dalam sup kimchi. Dan berakhir dengan Changmin mengecup sayang bibir pouty Kyuhyun. Saat bersantai didepan TV Kyuhyun dengan senang hati duduk dipangkuan Changmin ketika Changmin membawanya duduk dengan Kyuhyun masih dalam pelukannya.

Bikin gigit jari gak sih nih couple? #slapped

Ayo-ayo saatnya semangat cari calon suami, Kim #plakkk

**.**

**.**

**_malamnya_**

"Min-ahhh,," panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada manjanya. Memeluk Changmin dari belakang ketika Changmin mencuci peralatan makan dan masak mereka.

"Ne Love. Wae?" jawab Changmin lembut. Meski masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku ingin eskrim."

"Dikulkas masih ada kan?" Changmin ingat masih ada sisa eskrim rasa melon ketika kemarin Kyuhyun ngidam itu.

"Aku ingin yang bentuknya panda. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Tao-ie dan aku ingin makan eskrim bentuk panda." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar senang khas anak 5 tahun yang mendapat PsP pertamanya. #plakk *emangKyu-chan umur 5th udah pegang PsP(?)

Mengabaikan wajah cemburu Changmin dan terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana lucunya wajah panda Tao. Tentang bagaimana inginnya kelak bayi mereka akan semanis Kyuhyun, selucu Tao dan setampan Changmin.

Nah, Changmin terkekeh senang ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan "setampan kau Min-ah." dengan wajah bersemu sambil menunduk. *aw aw aw aw errr #plakk

"Baiklah." Changmin mengibaskan kedua jari-jemarinya dan mengambil lap. "Akan aku belikan. Tunggu ne." Mendaratkan kecupan mesra dikening Kyuhyun dan beranjak mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu dan sekali lagi Changmin mengecupnya. Kali ini dipipi dan bibir manis Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau sudah mengantuk tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu, Love." Pesan Changmin diambang pintu.

"Ne." Lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Changmin mengerjakan hobinya. Mengecup manis wajah manis Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**_tengah malamnya_**

Dikamar ChangKyu, tepatnya diatas king size bed ditengah ruangan, terlihat gundukan besar dibawah selimut tebal dengan gambar Super Junior. Gerakan naik turun pelan dan teratur terlihat tenang. Menandakan satu sosok dibawah selimut sedang tertidur pulas dan nyenyak. Dan mungkin juga sedang mimpi indah. Sangat indah. Karena pada wajah manis terukir senyuman yang menambah kadar manisnya.

Dilain sisi, terlihat sosok pemuda jangkung sedang berdiri tenang memandang pemandangan indah didepannya. Diatas ranjangnya bersama sang 'istri'. Pemuda itu, katakanlah suaminya, mengukir senyum tampannya. Emosinya yang ketika sampai diapartemen membawa pesanan ngidam sang 'istri' tapi malah ditinggal tidur pulas begini langsung hilang tanpa bekas melihat senyum yang terukir pada wajah manis 'istrinya'.

Changmin beranjak kedapur. Menyimpan eskrim bentuk panda yang dia dapat dengan menggedor toko eskrim langganannya dan Kyuhyun sejak jaman SMA, dalam freezer pada lemari es super besar didapur mewahnya. Setelah meneguk habis setengah botol 600ml air mineral dingin, Changmin kembali kekamar. Menukar pakaiannya dengan piyamanya. Menyusup dalam selimut Kyuhyun dan memeluk posesive 'istrinya' untuk segera menyusul Kyuhyun kealam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**_at Nine Cafe_ **

Green Cafe yang sudah dijadikan langganan Kyuhyun dan Key ini terlihat ramai sore ini. Kyuhyun dan Key harus rela duduk ditempat yang bukan favorit mereka. Kalau biasanya mereka duduk pada bangku didalam dengan suasana go green seperti taman, kini mereka duduk diruang depan (dalam ruangan maksudnya) didekat jendela dengan pemandangan orang-orang berbagai usia yang hilir-mudik entah kemana tujuan mereka.

Ketika sedang asyik menikmati menu cemilan sorenya, Key menatap aneh sesuatu diseberang jalan. Batinnya menimbang, antara menjawil Kyuhyun dan memberitahunya pemandangan aneh itu atau menjawil Kyuhyun untuk diajak kemanapun asal Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. Ditengah kegalauan timbangan (?) hatinya, tanpa Key sadari namja manis didepannya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Terlihat begitu rapuh. Rupanya Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya sendiri ketika obrolan mereka terhenti karena Key terlalu fokus pada objek dengan subjek yang sangat mereka kenal.

Satu tetes cairan bening menetes dari mata indah Kyuhyun. Tapi dia langsung menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong mundur kursi, keluar dari cafe dan menghampiri objek dengan subjek yang membuatnya meneteskan airmata.

Key terkaget mendengar kursi didepannya didorong kasar. Mata kucingnya membulat melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri objek dengan subjek yang menjadi sumber kegalauannya tadi. Selanjutnya, bisa dia lihat dari depan Cafe, seorang namja manis yang dia ketahui adalah Kyuhyun sedang menampar keras pipi seorang namja tampan yang dia kenal bernama Changmin, yang berstatus suami Kyuhyun dan dilanjutkan pekikan "Aku BENCI PADAMU!" dengan penuh penekanan. Namja manis satunya yang bersama Changmin nampak tercengang kaget, sedetik kemudian dia juga mendapat tamparan telak dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia SUAMIKU! And for your information, Aku sedang MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA!"

Changmin bisa melihat dengan jelas lelehan liquid bening dari mata dengan sinar penuh cinta favoritnya itu. tapi dia terlalu shock untuk mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki taxi yang beruntungnya sedang menurunkan pemunpang didepan Cafe (bukan Nine Cafe) tempat kejadian penamparan tadi.

***yang dipakai capslock ngomongnya lebay yaa. A.k.a pakai penekanan penuh *smile **

**.**

**.**

**_at dibalik selimut tebal Super Junior diatas ranjang Kyuhyun_ **

Sejak sampai diapartemennya bersama Changmin, Kyuhyun mengurung diri dibalik selimut tebalnya. Menangis sesenggukan yang jika ada yang mendengarnya akan langsung ikut merasakan kesedihannya.

Kembali. Potongan kejadian beberapa saat lalu melintas dalam pikirannya. Dan tangisannya kembali pecah.

**_dalam memori Kyuhyun_**

Ketika dia sedang Nine Cafe. Mengobrolkan apapun dengan Key, mulai dari gosip, fashion, konflik disemenanjung Korea sampai panggilan wamil untuk mereka (bagaimanapun mereka namja kan yaa)

Ketika tiba-tiba Key tidak merespon kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menyusur arah pandangan Key. Rasa sedih, kesal, marah dan benci bercampur jadi satu dalam dada Kyuhyun. Melihat objek dengan subjek yang mengalihkan obrolannya dengan Key.

Di Cafe seberang Nine Cafe, mata indahnya melihat Changmin, suami yang katanya mencintainya itu, sedang katakanlah bersantai dengan seorang namja manis, meski masih manis Kyuhyun dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui kalau dia kalah imut dari namja itu. terlihat sekali bagaimana akrabnya mereka. Bagaimana Changmin tertawa riang bersama seseorang yang Kyuhyun tidak kenal.

Ditambah lagi ketika si namja manis mengusap ujung bibir Changmin yang terkena belepotan busa capucino. (Reader-san pasti tahu apa maksud saya ini kan #plakk) dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak didalam dadanya.

Memorinya kembali melayang ketika dia menampar Changmin dan mengatakan bahwa dia membencinya. Dan ketika dia menampar namja manis yang bersama suaminya dan memberitahukan tentang status dan kehamilannya.

**_end of memori dalam pikiran Kyuhyun_**

Kyuhyun manatap tangan kanan yang dia gunakan untuk menampar Changmin beberapa saat lalu mulai bergetar. Berbagai pertanyaan dan kekalutan menghiasi pikirannya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi?"

"Aku menampar Min-ah. bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku kemudian meninggalkanku?"

"Bagaimana kalau nantinya dia menceraikanku dan bersama namja tadi?"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Changmin-ah hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Dia hanya untukku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Menyibak selimutnya dan bergegas keluar kamar dan keluar apartemennya.

**_di depan Cafe TKP (tempat kejadian penamparan)_**

Key menghampiri Changmin dan namja manis yang bersamanya yang masih shock. Menghembuskan nafasnya keras, Key menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Jelaskan padaku agar aku bisa menghibur, membujuk dan menenangkan Kyuhyun-noona." Ucap Key to the point. Tapi Changmin..

"Hyunnie? Love?" Changmin sadar dari shocknya dan langsung bergegas kalang kabut-panik menghampiri mobilnya dan menyusul Kyuhyun ke apartemennya.

Kini tinggallah Key yang manatap tajam namja imut didepannya. Namja yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun-noonanya menangis.

"Jadi, Aggashi. Bisa anda jelaskan kepada saya apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi antara ANDA dengan KAKAK saya yang membuat ANDA mendapat tamparan dari KAKAK IPAR SAYA?" ucap Key dengan senyum manis tapi berbahayanya. Dan namja imut itupun menyadari bahaya apa yang akan dihadapinya kalau dia tidak jujur bahkan satu kata pun.

"Well.." Namja itu memulai dengan senyuman anehnya. Mengikuti key yang mendudukan diri dibangku Changmin tadi.

"Kami teman lama yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Aku mendengar kabarnya menikah dengan namja, tapi aku tidak membayangkan kalau namja itu akan semanis itu." Key melihat smirk mesum itu. kuduknya mulai meremang dengan satu pemikiran pasti, bahwa namja manis didepannya adalah SEME berbulu UKE. Seperti SAI – diserial Naruto dan seperti Suho member of EXO –. ***setuju?**

"Oh. Oke. Jadi apa yang kami lihat tadi seperti apa tepatnya?" Key kembali memicingkan matanya. Menatap tajam namja didepannya. Yang belum kita ketahui namanya. Karena sebenarnya Saya sendiri bingung ini namja uke siapa enaknya #plakkk

"Slowdown Sweety. Kita bahkan belum berkenalan bukan. Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Siapa namamu cantik?" Sehun, nama namja manis itu dan tolong jangan timpuk saya *poorMe, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Key.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku!" jawab Key tajam.

"Oh ayolah sweety.." Sehun meraih tangan Key diatas meja.

Key menghempaskannya kasar dan bergegas meninggalkan namja sinting itu *maaf. Mengacuhkan tawa senang Sehun, Key menghampiri mobilnya dan mulai melajukannya meninggalkan kwasan Hongdae.

**.**

**.**

**_at depan apartemen ChangKyu_ **

Ketika Changmin akan menekan kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu apartemennya, pintu warna kayu itu terbuka kasar dari dalam. Changmin shock – lagi – melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Dan tambah shock lagi ketika Kyuhyun menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat, tubuh yang bergetar karena menangis dan gumaman perminta maaf dari suara serak Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae. Min-ah.. hiks hiks.. jeongmal Mianhae.. hiks huksss,," Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasanya Changmin membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya.

Sedikit merenggangkan pelukan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun keras-kepala. Tetap memeluk erat Changmin. Hingga Changmin berbisik lembut, "Kau akan melukai Baby kita, Love?"

Kyuhyuh melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap Changmin dengan puppy eyes nya. Dan dibalas senyum tampan Changmin. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya ringan. Digendong ala bridal oleh Changmin. Masuk ke apartemen mereka dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Duduk dengan Kyuhyun dalam pangkuannya pada sofa didepan TV layar datar yang menempel pada dinding.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan kedua lengannya pada leher Changmin. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Changmin.

"Mianhae Min-ah. hiks hiks,, jeball,, jangan membenciku.. hiks.."

Hati Changmin begitu perih mendengar isakan dan suara penuh penyesalan dari Kyuhyun. Seorang namja manis yang begitu dicintainya. Tangannya bergerak meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk ditatapnya. Mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi tersenyum tampan.

"Ne Hyunnie. Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, walau apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku untuk membencimu." Ucap Changmin yang menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae. Saranghae Min-ah." Kyuhyun menciumi wajah Changmin bertubi-tubi. Dan Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum tampan.

"Ini pasti sakit sekali yaa.." Kyuhyun membelai pipi Changmin yang memerah akibat ditamparnya tadi.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap pipinya dan menciumi punggung dan telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Love. Ini tidak sakit. Tapi disini yang sakit.." Changmin mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun pada dadanya. "Hati ini terasa sakit ketika melihatmu menangis tadi." Lanjut Changmin.

Kembali Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk Changmin dan menggumamkan "Mianhae" dan "Saranghae" berkali-kali.

**_tbc_**

**Wowww!**

**Bagaimana?**

**Sudah panjang dan tidak mengecewakan,kan?**

**Sudah full ChangKyu kan?**

**#menatap penuh harap kotak review kalian *plakk**

**Dan well, always sweety to be cont., right?**

**Untuk fans nya Sehun, maaf yaa dia ditampar Kyu-chan disini..**

**Akhirnya milih Sehun karena screensaver yang saya pasang adalah folder EXO, dan ketika berpikir siapa tuh namja, wajah tampan tapi uke-in (?) Sehun muncul. Jadi... yah begitulah jadinya *smile**

**..**

**Well. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang mendukung ChangKyu saya #deepbow**

**Kalian sebel gk sih saya gak membalas review satu-satu dan hanya bisa berterima kasih begini?**

**Karena memang hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan..**

**Berterima kasih dengan tulus dan coba lebih baik lagi kedepannya..**

***apadeh bahasa saya ini *smile**

**..**

**Once again,**

**Terima kasih banyak #deepbow**


	11. pengen ke China :)

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Pengen ke China *puppyEyes**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantis, drama, fluffff, M-Preg**

**Rated : T**

**Maaf kalau M-Preg saya aneh. Saya sendiri gak begitu ngerti sebenarnya, jadi ini percobaan pertama saya, heheheee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading Reader-san *smile**

**.**

**.**

Usia kandungan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki minggu ke-28, sudah 7 bulanan lah. Dan setelah insiden Kyuhyun cemburu 2 bulan lalu, 2 bulan ini Kyuhyun menempeli Changmin. Kemanapun Changmin pergi. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat ikut meeting beberapa kali.

Changmin seneng-seneng aja Kyuchan menempeli dia, tapi yang dia takutkan adalah Kyuchan yang kelelahan akan berefek pada bayi mereka. Kalau sudah begini dia harus rela tagihan kartu kreditnya membengkak, karena hanya seorang Fashionnista Kim 'Key'bum yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kyuchan-nya.

Seperti siang ini. jadwal Changmin setelah makan siang adalah meeting dengan klien dari China. Direktur Wu, Wu Yifan tepatnya, datang sendiri ke Korea untuk membuat dealing dengan Changmin. Pasalnya, Victoria – asistennya – tidak berhasil mendapatkan dealing tender dengan Changmin.

Memang sih awalnya Changmin bisa lega setelah memastikan Kyuchan tertidur lelap diruang pribadinya Changmin langsung bergegas keruang meeting bersama Jinki. Ah! Key menemai Kyuchang. Ikut tidur disampingnya. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, Kyuhyun bangun langsung mencari Changmin. Key? Dia masih terlelap setelah lelah menemani Kyuhyun berbelanja kebutuhan bayinya yang sebenarnya sudah se-abrek itu.

Brakk!

Setelah menanyakan pada Taemin dimana Changmin, Kyuhyun bergegas keruang meeting dan membuka pintu seenak bibirnya #plakk *dijitakNiichan

"Changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun menghambur pada pangkuan Changmin. Memeluk erat leher Changmin. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher suaminya.

"Waeyo Love?" Changmin mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Menenangkan nafas Kyuhyun yang agak memburu.

"Hiks hiks hikss,," Kyuhyun malah terisak. Terang saja ini membuat Changmin gelagapan. Jinki sweatdrop. Sudah hapal tingkah polah Kyuhyun semenjak dia hamil. Nah Yifan yang ditemani Vict? Mereka mlongo dengan tidak elitnya. Untungnya kantor Changmin bersih, kalau tidak bagaimana nasib lalat yang masuk pada mulut mereka? #plakk

"Sshhh,, sshhh,, love. Tenanglah please.. apa yang terjadi? Mana Key?" Changmin masih mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

Jinki tersadar dari sweatdrop ketika seorang namja manis kembali membuka pintu tanpa peri-kepintu-an.

"Kyu Noona!" Pekik Key. Sedetik kemudia dia bernafas lega mendapati Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Changmin. Pasalnya ketika dia bangun dari tidur ayamnya dan tidak mendapati Kyuhyun disampingnya, Key terserang panik luar biasa. Kalau sampai Kyuhyun yang masih dalam pengawasannya kenapa-napa, Changmin akan dengan senang hati memisahkan dirinya dan Jinki dengan mengirim Jinki ke luar negeri yang jauh dari Korea.

"Eehmm.." Yifan berdehem meminta perhatian. Vict disebelahnya sudah memasang wajah sebalnya. Pasalnya selama 1 tahun menjadi asisten Yifan tentunya dia tertarik pada boss nya itu donk. Nah kenyataan pahit kembali menghantam dirinya ketika Yifan yang notabenenya seorang GAY – yang membuatnya patah hati seketika – memandang cukup tertarik pada Kyuhyun yang sedang hamil. #digorokNiichan

"Ah maaf Mr Wu. Aku harus menenangkan 'istriku' dulu." Jawab Changmin cuek dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Yang ternyata sudah berhenti menangis dan menatap lekat Yifan.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa berkedip dan masih menatap Yifan lekat. Yifan yang memang seorang ultimate seme mengeluarkan smirknya. Yang katanya sih sexy #plakk

"Tampan,," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Dan Changmin mendengarnya.

Changmin menatap aneh 'istrinya' dan berganti menatap tajam Yifan yang malah tersenyum tampan – mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun – secara terang-terangan kearah Kyuhyun. Jinki disebelah Changmin menahan kikikan gelinya. Changmin mengacuhkannya. Key sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti ABG yang melihat cowok ganteng diBus. #plakk *ditabokNiichan

Mengabaikan aura hitam yang menguar dari suaminya, Kyuhyun malah berjalan mendekati Yifan. Memandang lekat wajah tampan Yifan yang kebule-bulean itu. menarik kursi disebelah kiri Yifan – karena yang kanan ditempati Vict – menopang wajanya dengan sebelah tangan, memasang senyuman kagumnya menatap lekat Yifan.

Jinki nampak mengusap punggung Changmin. Bermaksud meminta boss nya lebih sabar. Vict? Menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. Key? Menghembuskan nafas tidak peduli dan mengistirahatkan – habis panik nyari Kyuhyun kan dia – diatas pangkuan Jinki. Cuek! 'masalah buat Lo!' arti lirikan tajam pada Vict yang menatapnya aneh.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya, Changmin menekan cemburunya. Mengingat-ingat dalam benaknya, "Kyuchan sedang hamil dan ini wajar, Shim. Sabar sabar!" batin Changmin. Dan melanjutkan meetingnya bersama Yifan yang ternyata meski wajahnya Playboy *maafKakekNaga tapi ternyata dia profesional untuk urusan pekerjaannya. *dielus2kepalaSayaSamaKakekNaga

**.**

**.**

Meeting dengan Yifan sudah selesai sejak 2 jam lalu sebenarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun, dengan alasan baby dikandungannya yang ingin dielus si pria tamFan, menahan Yifan untuk tinggal dikantor Changmin. Mengelus perut Kyuhyun. Yifan sih dengan senang hati melakukannya. Nah Changmin? Dia sudah mendidih pemirsah. Jinki dan Key? Cuek. Mereka memilih untuk lovey dovey dimeja Jinki. Vict? Sudah diminta pulang duluan ma Yifan.

"Kyunnieee,,, ini sudah sore. Kajja kita pulang!" pinta Changmin, yang meski memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada merengek tapi diakhiri dengan nada meminta tegas. Sambil mendeathglare Yifan tentunya.

Yifan yang menyadari aura membunuh dari Changmin hanya tersenyum canggung tapi tetap tamFan #plakk. Bagaimanapun juga dia bukan tipe cowok playboy yang doyan menggoda milik orang.

"Ah.. benar sudah sore. Baiklah Yifan-ge, aku harus pulang. Baby besarku sudah merengek." Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang cemberut disebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

_diparkiran kantor Changmin_

"Yifan-ge hati-hati ne. Pay pay.." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mengantar kepulangan Yifan. Setelah mobil Yifan meninggalkan area parkir, Kyuhyun berbalik. Menatap Changmin dengan bibir manyun.

"Min-aahh.." Kyuhyun bergelayut manja pada lengan Changmin.

Changmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menatap aneh Kyuhyun. "Setelah seharian mencuekan diriku sekarang kau merajuk padaku?" batin Changmin sinis. Tapi ...

"Waeyo love?" Tanya Changmin lembut. Bagaimanapun juga Changmin masih ingin hidup tenang, damai dan sejahtera bersama keluarga kecilnya kelak. #Aminn

"Aku ingin pergi ke China. Bersama Ahra Noona, Tao ge-ge dan tentu saja kau Min-ah." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ngidam lagi?" celetuk bibir Changmin. Berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tentunya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih bergelayut manja pada lengannya.

"Entah. Aku ingin memakai pakaian tradisional China, keliling festifal dengan membawa lentera seperti yang pernah aku lihat di TV." Celoteh Kyuhyun sambil memasuki mobil setelah pintunya dibuka Changmin.

Ketika Changmin berputar untuk membuka pintu kemudi Kyuhyun diam. Namun sesaat setelah Changmin masuk dan duduk Kyuhyun kembali berceloteh.

"Kau tahu Min-ah, kata Tao ge-ge ada kebun binatang besar yang pengunjung diperbolehkan masuk kekandangnya dan memberi makan Panda secara langsung. Kita juga diperbolehkan berfoto dengan dekat bersama jerapah dan zebra." Changmin memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Kyuhyun. Dengan sangat hati-hati melingkari perut sang 'istri'.

"Ne Love. Kita akan pergi berlibur secepatnya." Ucap Changmin, tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun yang terbengong lucu mendapati wajah tampan suaminya hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Changmin tersenyum lucu ketika melihat pipi Kyuhyun merona. Selanjutnya Changmin mendaratkan kecupan sayangnya pada hidung Kyuhyun.

Cupp..

Changmin menyalakan mesin mobil sambil terkekeh senang mendapati wajah Kyuhyun makin merona merah.

.

.

**_beberapa hari kemudian_**

Ting tong!

Ting tong!

Ting tong!

Changmin menggeram kesal mendengar suara bel apartemennya yang ditekan ganas oleh seseorang yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa. Kesal, Changmin menyingkap selimut tebalnya, mengambil celana dalamnya yang berserakan dilantai bersama dengan pakaiannya yang lain serta pakaian Kyuhyun. Mengambil jubah tidurnya dan mengecup lembut kening Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap mesi sempat terganggu dengan bunyi bel.

Brak!

Changmin membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan.

"Apa sih Noona?" sentak Changmin.

"Ishh, minggir aku mau masuk." Ahra menerobos masuk, bahkan kalau bisa Changmin ingin sekali mengusir Noona ipar nya itu. Tao dibelakang Ahra hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengannya Tao-ie?" Changmin memandang Tao iba.

"Aku mendengarmu Shim." Seru Ahra dari dalam.

Changmin memutar bola matanya imajinatif sebelum menyusul Ahra yang sudah menyiapkan makan pagi yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Cepat bangunkan Kyuhyunie." Perintah Nn Cho tanpa bisa dilawan. Tao sih sudah tidak heran dengan sikap Ahra yang kelewat sayang terhadap keluarganya ini. karena menurut Tao disisi ini lah letak manis seorang Cho Ahra.

Nah nah, kenapa bukan Ahra yang nylonong masuk kekamar seperti biasanya? Karena dia sudah mengintip kamar ChangKyu sebelum kedapur tadi dan melihat pakaian berserakan dilantai, dia tidak mau tensi nya naik lagi karena memarahi Changmin. -_-

"Hehehee,," Changmin tersenyum saja mendengar perintah Ahra.

"Ingat!" Changmin menghentikan langkahnya yang baru selangkah. "Hanya morning kiss. Awas kalau berani macam-macam. AKU. AKAN. MEMBAKAR. APARTEMENMU." Ancam Ahra.

"Siap Noona." Changmin memberi hormat seperti seorang militer. Dan Changmin segera melesat kekamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Eehmm!" deheman Kyuhyun membuat Tao melepaskan tautan lengannya pada pinggang Ahra. "Jangan bermesraan didapur orang." Ujar Kyuhyun sinis. Menyingkirkan Tao dari samping Ahra dan memeluk kakak perempuannya posesif.

Ahra malah membalas pelukan posesif adiknya. Family complex? Yes.

"Aishh! Kalian membuat kami cemburu." Changmin sengaja tuh menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tao. Dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Tapi ...

"Apasih yang kalian lakukan." Ucap Ahra dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dan masing-masing mereka menarik lengan sang kekasih. Dengan bibir yang dipoutkan sama persis.

"Hahahaahaaa,," Tawa Changmin dan Tao menggema dan memeluk kekasih mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kini ChangKyu dan TaoRa sedang bersantai didepan TV yang menayangkan acara favorit Kyuhyun, Pororo. Posisinya? Begini. Didepan TV sofa panjangnya muat 4 orang. Dari kanan, Tao, Ahra, Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Changmin. Ahra juga sama. Lengan Changmin dan Tao memeluk Kyuhyun dan Ahra.

"Ah! kapan kita pergi ke China?" Kyuhyun masih ingat saja pengen pergi ke China.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah melahirkan." Kata Changmin tegas.

"Eh? Bukannya kau janji akan mengjakku ke China setelah pekerjaanmu longgar?" Kyuhyun menggunkan nada merajuknya.

"Nanti Love. Usia kandunganmu sudah hampir 8bulan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melakukan penerbangan 4 jam ke China." Kyuhyun semakin merajuk. Kini dia beralih pada Ahra.

"Noonaa.." Kyuhyun menggoyang lengan Ahra.

"Tidak Chagi. Tidak! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana." Tegas Ahra tanpa melepas pelukan pada tubuh Tao.

"Isshh,, kalian menyebalkan. Ne Baby-ya. Daddy dan Aunty mu menyebalkan." Kyuhyun merajuk.

Duduk bersila disamping Changmin, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membelai perut besarnya. Dan mulai berceloteh.

"Padahalkan Mommy ingi memakai pakaian China dan berkeliling difestifal. Memakan gulali bentuk naga. Melihat observasi panda dan berdoa dikuil suci di atas bukit yang seperti di film Karate Kid."

Changmin mulai tidak tega. Ahra melirik Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Lalu ...

"Tidak Shim. Jangan mengatakan apapun." Seru Ahra ketika Changmin mulai termakan rajukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Kalau ingin memakai pakaian China dan makan gulali naga, dikediaman Mama ada kok." Ucap Tao yang bagaikan penyejuk dikala gersang #plakk bagaikan cahaya terang yang menyinari keinginan Kyuhyun (?)

"Benarkah Tao-er?" Kyuhyun menatap Tao dengan pandangan berbinar. Dan Tao mengangguk manis nan lucu #plakk

Berikutnya Kyuhyun memekik senang. Menarik Ahra untuk lepas dari Tao dan memeluk Tao senang. Mengabaikan Noona nya yang shock dan Changmin yang cengo tapi kemudian cemburu hingga menguarkan aura hitamnya.

**_tbc_**

**Nah nah, gimana menurut kalian?**

**Yes, setelah JinKey kini TaoRa kembali *yayyyy**

**Dan maaf banget yaa, saya gak pandai bikin FF panjang *smile**

**Well, last, terima kasih banyak untuk selama ini #deepbow**

**Mind to review and support me again?**


	12. Kontraksi (?)

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Kontraksi?**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantis, drama, fluffff, M-Preg**

**Rated : T**

**Maaf kalau M-Preg saya aneh. Saya sendiri gak begitu ngerti sebenarnya, jadi ini percobaan pertama saya, heheheee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading Reader-san *smile**

**.**

**.**

Bulan kedelapan - bulu mata lentik milik Changmin mengerjap pelan. Beberapa kali hingga kelopaknya terbuka. Hal pertama yang pemuda yang akan menjadi Ayah ini adalah wajah malaikat sang kekasih yang akan menjadikannya Ayah. Changmin, si Ayah, mengusap pipi halus pemuda manis disampingnya, well katakanlah si Ibu, sebelum mandaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada bagian-bagian area kecup favoritnya. Yang itu artinya semua bagian tanpa terkecuali. Hingga mendengar erangan lembut si pemuda manis.

"Eerghhh..." kelopak Kyuhyun, si pemuda manis, membuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah cengiran khas pemuda tampan yang telah sukses menghamilinya.

"Selamat pagi Cinta." Bisik Changmin lembut.

"Pagi.." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah tanpa meninggalkan senyuman lembutnya.

Well. Changmin tidak akan pernah melewatkan morning kissnya kan?

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepan pantry didapurnya. Menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat Sup hangat untuk sarapanya bersama Changmin. Perlahan dia bergerak kekanan-kiri mengingat ukuran perutnya.

Ting!

Suara penanak nasi yang menandakan bahwa nasinya sudah matang. Kyuhyun suka aromanya. Aroma nasi baru matang. Untuk itu dia membuka penutup penanak nasi dan menghirup aromanya. Senyum lembutnya selalu muncul. Mengingatkannya pada dapur sang Ibu dikediaman Cho.

Ingat dengan masakannya, Kyuhyun menyudahi acara mari-menghirup-aroma-nasinya. Melanjutkan dengan memasukan beberapa potongan ayam dan wortel serta brokoli kedalam kaldu yang sudah mendidih.

Cklek!

Changmin keluar dari kamar sudah rapi dengan jas kerja yang disiapkan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun kedapur. Uap yang mengepul dari penanak nasi adalah hal pertama yang dihampiri Changmin. Maksudnya, mengambil mangkuk nasi dan menyiapkan 2 porsi dimeja makan.

Selanjutnya, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menanyakan apa yang bisa dibantu oleh Changmin.

"Tolong siapkan Supnya Min-ah." pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

"Siap sayang." Changmin sempat mendaratkan kecupan manisnya pada pipi Kyuhyun.

Setelah semua siap dimeja makan, Kyuhyun duduk dengan sangat perlahan dan sesekali mengernyit menahan sakit. Changmin yang melihatnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan yang disiapkan Kyuhyun. -_-

"Gwenchana Love?" Changmin memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dengan raur khawatirnya.

"He em." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gumamannya.

Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil duduk dengan nyaman, Changmin mengambil mangkuknya dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun. Tentunya Kyuhyun menerima suapan dari Changmin dengan hati senang. Mengabaikan bahwa mungkin saja suaminya akan terlambat kekantor. Tapi please deh. Changmin Dirut nya kan? Jadi wajarkan Changmin telat? Lhawong pas jaman sekolah saja Changmin sering bolos kok. *lupakan

"Makan yang banyak ne. Agar Mommy dan Baby sehat." Changmin mengatakannya setelah kemarin melihat iklan pelayanan masyarakat dari departemen kesehatan.

"Ne Daddy. Daddy juga makan yang banyak ne." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. Dan mengambil mangkuk nasinya. Menyuapkannya pada Changmin.

Changmin menyengir(?) dulu sebelum membuka lebar mulutnya. How romantic?

**.**

**.**

**_at kantor Changmin_**

Changmin tengah sibuk dengan berbagai macam dokumen dimejanya. Jinki berdiri disampingnya untuk membantu Changmin – mengarahkan dimana Changmin harus tandatangan. Dan pagi ini Changmin bisa sedikit lega, karena Key ada bersama Kyuhyun untuk menjaga istri tercintanya itu. jadi dia bisa lebih fokus mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun-noona?" tanya Jinki ditengah kesibukan membalik kertas-kertas dokumen ditangannya.

"Baik. Tapi aku sedikit kasihan dengannya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat kelelahan." Changmn menghela nafas diakhir kalimatnya.

Dilanjutkan dengan melepas kacamata bacanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Jemari Changmin memijat pelipisnya. Resah.

"Aku takut, Ki." Kata Changmin. Memulai sesi curhat sebelum jam makan siang. Tepatnya sebelum Kyuhyun dan Key datang. Well, katakanlah Boys time *nyengir

"Kenapa Hyung? Bukankah Kyuhyun-noona baik-baik saja?" Jinki duduk didepan meja Changmin. Kini dia berperan sebagai teman Changmin.

"Aku takut tentang bagaimana dia nanti melahirkan Ki." Wajah Changmin berubah sendu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Hyung? Kalau kau segini takutnya bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun-noona?" Jinki bersedekap dengan punggung yang dia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi.

Changmin menatapnya. Dan senyum lebar tercetak pada wajah tampannya. "Tapi tetap saja. Aku merasa ngeri membayangkan perutnya dibelah untuk mengeluarkan baby kami."

"Lalu kau tega melihat Kyu-noona melahirkan normal lewat lubang sempitnya yang bahkan juniormu saja kesakitan memasukinya?" Balas Jinki frontal. Reflek Changmin melempar Jinki dengan bolpoinnya.

"Pabo! Tentu saja lebih baik dia operasi cesar." Jawab Changmin.

"Jangan tunjukan wajah muram jelekmu itu dihadapan Kyu-noona Hyung." Pesan Jinki sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Changmin.

"Ne, gomawo Ki." Ujar Changmin tepat sebelum Jinki melangkah keluar membawa dokumen-dokumen yang sudah ditanda-tangani Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**_Jam makan siang_**

**From : Hyunnie – Love**

_Min-ah, makan siang diapartemen ne. Aku tunggu ^^_

Pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun membuat bibir Changmin tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tampan. Segera dia akhiri meeting dengan tim nya dan bergegas kembali keruangannya mengambil tas kantor dan kunci mobilnya.

"Aku pulang dulu Ki." Pamit Changmin pada Jinki didepan resepsionis. Jinki yang sedang berbincang bersama Taemin menoleh dan mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Taemin mengangguk hormat.

**At Apartemen**

Kyuhyun dibantu Key sedang bersenandung pelan menyiapkan makan diatas meja.

"Duduk sajalah Noona, biar aku yang siapkan." Ucap Key yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dan Kyuhyun juga menjawabnya sama.

"Aku menyiapkan makan untuk suamiku sendiri Key-ah." bibir Kyuhyun pouting imut.

"Terserahlah." Key mengambil kotak bekal dilemari atas dan mulai memasukan makan siang untuk Jinki. Tak lupa dia juga menyiapkan minumnya.

"Nah, kau sendiri juga merasa senangkan bisa menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jinki yang malah belum menjadi suamimu?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Ne Noona, rasanya menyenangkan. Entah bagaimana tapi aku suka melakukannya." Key menjawabnya dengan senyum manis yang tidak kalah dengan senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Nah kan. Senyummu itu sama dengan senyumku ketika melakukan hal-hal sepele untuk Changmin." Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum lucunya.

"Ne. Terima kasih Noona." Key memeluk Kyuhyun sayang.

Ting tong.

Pelukan dua namja manis itu terpisahkan oleh bunyi bel.

"Biar aku yang buka." Key beranjak menuju pintu depan.

Cklek!

"Ne?" seorang pengantar bunga ternyata.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Tn dan Ny Shim?"

"Ne." Key mengangguk.

"Ada kiriman bunga untuk Ny Shim." Si pengantar menyerahkan sebuket bunga lily putih dengan kartu ucapan diselanya.

Setelah menandatangani bukti pengiriman dan penerimaan, Key membawa buket bunga lily itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Key, tapi dia dengar langkah kaki Key yang memang tertuju padanya.

"Bunga untukmu." Jawab Key tidak nyambung.

"Dari siapa?" Kini Kyuhyun menatap bingung Key.

"Ada kartunya. Nih." Key menyerahkan buket bunga pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kartu ucapanya.

_**Semoga lily ini membuat tersenyum selama menungguku.**_

_**Aku masih terjebak macet, Love **_

_**I Love U 3**_

Pesan itu tanpa nama, tapi kyuhyun tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Senyum manis pun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sunggingkan.

"Aku tinggal tidak apa yaa.." Key mengabaikan aura berbunga-bunga yang menguar dari kyuhyun. Dia hapal betul siapa yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini. kyuhyun menjawab Key dengan anggukan ringan.

Key sendiri hanya bisa memutar bola matanya imajinatif dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Dibasement, Key berpapasan dengan Changmin. Yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Jinki sudah menunggumu." Kata Changmin singkat dan langsung melesat menuju lift. Mengabaikan wajah cengo Key.

Key sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Changmin.

**.**

**.**

Cklek!

Pintu apartemen ChangKyu terbuka pelan. Sepertinya Changmin berniat membuat kejutan untuk kyuhyun. Ketika kakinya melangkah langsung menuju dapur, hatinya merasakan desiran itu. desiran bahagia ketika melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatap bunga lily – yang sudah dipindahkan dalam vas – dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya.

Meski Changmin hanya melihatnya dari samping, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar indah. Maksudnya, senyum itu, bunga lily itu dan sinar mentari dari sela gorden putih disamping Kyuhyun. Like an Angel.

Changmin tersenyum tampan. Melangkah pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai disamping Kyuhyun, Changmin memeluknya hangat dari samping.

"Eh? Min-ah. selamat datang."

"Aku pulang."

Changmin masih tersenyum tampan memeluk Kyuhyun. Hingga...

"Aaakhhh.." Kyuhyun memekik sakit dan memegang bagian buncit perutnya.

"Eh? Love, wae?" Changmin melepas pelukannya.

"Sakit Min-ah. aakhhh.." Kyuhyun meremas perutnya.

"Apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Changmin panik dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu Kyuhyun.

"Pabo. Bawa aku kerumah sakit." Pekik Kyuhyun kesal. 'tidak tahu apa ini begitu sakit.' Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ne ne,," Changmin mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Yak! Min-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun karena ditinggal Changmin.

"Eh?" Changmin cengo menatap Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan dikursi meja makan.

"Kau tidak berniat membantuku?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ah Ne." Changmin kembali kedalam dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Aku gendong?" sungguh. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjitak keras kepala Changmin yang katanya jenius itu.

"Iya iya aku gendong." Menyadari tatapan mengerikan dari Kyuhyun, Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal.

Sesampainya didepan lift, ada seorang ibu-ibu yang kelihatannya akan pergi belanja.

"Aahh, Ahjuma. Maaf tolong tahan liftnya." Teriak Changmin ketika melihat seorang ahjuma memasuki lift.

Si Ahjuma yang kaget, langsung menekan tombol lift – sembarangan – dan menyebabkan liftnya tertutup.

"Aaishhh.." Changmin frustasi. Selain Kyuhyun yang tambah berat *maaf dia juga bingung bagaimana caranya menekan tombol lift.

"Shim Pabo Min! Dekatkan aku pada tombol lift!" meski Kyuhyun sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat, tapi dia masih bisa berpikir jernih. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin menambah panik suaminya.

"A aah ne." Changmin mendekat pada lift. Tangan Kyuhyun agak susah menggapai tombol lift tapi akhirnya berhasil juga.

Ting.

Changmin segera memasuki lift dengan memiringkan tubuhnya agar kaki Kyuhyun tidak menabrak dinding lift. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun yang dengan agak kesusahan menekan tombol lift yang mengarahkan mereka ke basement.

**.**

**.**

**Di mobil**

"Aaakhhh... Shim Pabo Min! Cepatlah. Ini sakit."

"Aaishhh,, tenanglah sebentar Kyu, ini juga sakit!"

Kyuhyun bisa dipastikan memekik kesakitan karena sesuatu dalam perutnya, nah Changmin? Dia memekik kesakitan karena tangan Kyuhyun dengan ganasnya menjambak rambutnya untuk memberitahu Changmin seberapa sakit yang dia rasakan.

Baiklah. Saya tidak mau menyiksa Changmin-nii dan Kyuchan lebih lama lagi, jadi kita skip langsung ke Rumah Sakit ne?

**.**

**.**

**_at hospital_**

Changmin begitu panik melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang dibanjiri keringat dingin yang bahkan disekujur tubuhnya. Ditambahlagi jemari Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat lengannya yang sedang menggiring ranjang pasien – tempat Kyuhyun berbaring – menuju ICU.

Sesampainya didepan ruang ICU suster menyuruh Changmin untuk menunggu diluar. Dan ..

Srett!

Kuku jari Kyuhyun berhasil menghasilkan noda merah pada lengan kemeja Changmin.

Blam!

Pintu tertutup meninggal Changmin yang meringis perih dan terduduk pasrah.

Changmin berdiri panik ketika sekali lagi telinganya mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun yang sarat akan rasa sakit. Setelah beberapa lama, keadaan mulai hening. Sepertinya dokter Huang memberikan penenang untuk Kyuhyun.

Cklek!

Dokter Huang keluar dengan wajah tenangnya yang terlihat begitu berwibawa. Gak kayak Changmin saat ini. #plakk

"Dokter?" Changmin menghampiri dokter kandungan kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya kontraksi saja kok. Belum waktunya melahirkan. Ini masih minggu ke 33 kan." Changmin mengangguk saja mendengarnya. Oh! Bernafas lega juga.

"Tapi karena memang sudah mendekati waktu persalinan, sebaiknya Kyuhyun-ah menginap dirumah sakit. Suster akan segera memindahkannya keruang rawat." Lanjut dokter Huang.

"Ne terserah dokter saja. Yang penting itu yang terbaik untuk Hyunnie dan Baby." Jawab Changmin.

"Aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu menjadi Appa. Tapi tenanglah. Kyuhyun-ah jauh lebih panik darimu sebenarnya. Jadi kau harus menenangkannya agar dia bisa menjalani operasi tanpa tekanan." Nasehat dokter Huang.

"Ne dokter. Kamsahamnida." Changmin membungkukan badanya dan dokter Huang berlalu meninggalkan Changmin.

**_tbc_**

**Heheheee *nyengir GJ**

**Kyuchan lahirannya ditunda dulu yaa,**

**Gimana? Changmin sudah cukup panik belum?**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewers dan viewers #deepbow**

**Mind to review again?**


	13. Kyuchan Lahiran (end)

"Aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu menjadi Appa. Tapi tenanglah. Kyuhyun-ah jauh lebih panik darimu sebenarnya. Jadi kau harus menenangkannya agar dia bisa menjalani operasi tanpa tekanan." Nasehat dokter Huang.

"Ne dokter. Kamsahamnida." Changmin membungkukan badanya dan dokter Huang berlalu meninggalkan Changmin.

.

.

.

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**Kelahiran Baby ChangKyu ^^**

**Changmin!seme Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : romantis, drama, fluffff, M-Preg**

**Rated : T**

**Maaf kalau M-Preg saya aneh. Saya sendiri gak begitu ngerti sebenarnya, jadi ini percobaan pertama saya, heheheee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading Reader-san *smile**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk kali ini saja Kyu, aku mohon jangan membantahku." Ucap Changmin dengan nada lelahnya. Lelah berdebat dengan sang 'istri' yang kini berbaring diranjang VIP room Seoul hospital.

"Tapi Min-ah, akan sangat membosankan disini." Jawab kyuhyun dengan bibir pouty nya. Tetap 'ngeyel' gak mau bed rest di RS.

"Kata dokter Huang kontraksimu akan tiba sewaktu-waktu. Kami hanya meminimalkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan Kyu. Mengertilah." Changmin mulai menggunakan nada tegasnya. Tapi tetap saja tersirat kelembutan didalamnya.

"Ishhh... ne ne arraso." Kyuhyun menunduk dengan tetap mempoutkan bibirnya. Jemarinya memainkan ujung selimutnya. Selimut Super Junior yang dibawakan Umma Shim.

Changmin berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun. Duduk dipinggir ranjang dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Percayalah padaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja disini. Aku akan menemanimu setiap hari. Kau tahu kan ini ruang VIP, aku bisa pindah kamar kesini." Bisik Changmin setelah menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menyatukan kening mereka. Dan diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Janji?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Changmin tersenyum lembut, "Janji." Melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Dan benar saja. Changmin seperti pindah rumah kerumah sakit. Malah VIP room Seoul hospital sudah seperti hotel saja. Seperti malam ini, Changmin yang memang mengharuskan dirinya sendiri pulang sebelum makan malam, langsung menuju rumah sakit setelah membeli makan malam untuknya dan cemilan pesanan kyuhyun.

Cklek!

"Selamat malam chagiyaaa..." Changmin berjalan riang kearah ranjang Kyuhyun. Namja manis yang tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka itu sedang menikmati acara tv yang menayangkan video klip Super Junior – Sexy, Free and Single. Kelihatan sekali kalau Kyuhyun sedang fokus mengamati wajah tampan Choi Siwon, member Super Junior yang menjadi biasnya.

"Isshh..." Changmin mendecakan lidahnya. Mengambil remot TV yang digenggam Kyuhyun dan ... bbzzztttt. Layar TV yang dipandang intens Kyuhyun kini menampakan warna hitam. Alias mati.

"Yak! Kenapa mati?" pekik Kyuhyun sebal. Menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Changmin menatapnya dengan pandangan menakutkan.

"Eh? Min-ah? kapan kau datang? Heheh ehehee..." Kyuhyun tertawa aneh. Dia tahu banget bagaimana cemburu Changmin ketika kyuhyun ber-fansgirl ria karena Siwon.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan tingkah Changmin saat ini. Changmin yang biasanya akan mendengus kesal dan menjelek-jelekan Siwon, kini malah duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Changmin menyurukan kepala pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma vanila yang sangat disukainya. "Min-ah, waeyo?" ucap Kyu lembut sambil tangannya mengusap hangat punggung Changmin.

Changmin hanya menggeleng dan bergumam "Aku lelah." Dan tetap menyamankan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika dia mulai jenuh dengan segala urusan kantornya.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik kau tahu? Junmyeon-ah akan bangga mempunyai ayah sepertimu. Seorang ayah yang akan sangat menyayanginya. Seorang ayah yang bisa dia banggakan didepan teman-temannya kelak bagaimana kau sangat memperhatikan ratusan karyawanmu." Bisik Kyu dengan senyum lembutnya dan pandangan menerawangnya.

Awalnya Changmin mendengarkannya seolah mendengarkan lullaby, tapi pada akhirnya dia tersadar dengan satu hal asing yang sebenarnya membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Sebuah nama yang diucapkan Kyu terdengar asing tapi juga menggetarkan hatinya.

"Junmyeon-ah?" Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Nde." Kyu mengangguk lucu. "Shim Junmyeon. Otte?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Aku suka namanya. Terdengar manis dan tampan. Dia bisa menjadi seme dan uke mungkin." Ucap Changmin yang pada kalimat terakhirnya diakhiri dengan cengiran nakalnya.

"Kau tidak berniat mencari menantu seorang gadis ya?" Kyuhyun membalasnya sinis.

"Memang kau punya menantu gadis yang cerewetnya seperti Umma kita? Dan bagaimana kalau Minhyunnie lebih sayang pacar gadisnya ketimbang Mommynya yang manis ini?" Changmin menjawil hidung Kyuhyun.

"No. Itu tidak boleh terjadi." Pekik Kyuhyun tidak rela. "harus aku yang menjadi nomor satu dihati kalian." Lanjut Kyuhyun manja dan memeluk Changmin. Mengusapkan wajah pada dada bidang Changmin.

Changmin tertawa pelan dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Untuk selanjutnya, VIP room ruang rawat Seoul Hospital tempat Kyuhyun menginap terasa hangat dengan obrolon rencana masa depan mereka dengan keluarga kecil bahagianya. Posisi Changmin sudah berpindah menjadi duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Berbagi ranjang rumah sakit yang untungnya lumayan muat untuk dua orang, meski Changmin harus memiringkan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, masih subuh sebenarnya, Changmin terbangun karena erangan sakit Kyuhyun yang menggeliat tidak nyaman serta keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah serta tubuhnya.

"Eerghhh... Min-ah.." Erang Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Aargghhhhh Shim Changmin!" pekik Kyu memanggil suaminya.

Changmin yang tidur disofa tersentak kaget. Bangun dari mimpi yang tidak diingatnya. Melihat Kyuhyun-nya mengerang dan menggeliat menahan sakit membuatnya panik. Yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengusap kening Kyuhyun dan bergumam panik memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan mengatakan kata cinta.

"Shim Pabo! Panggil dokter!" Pekik Kyuhyun disela erangannya.

"Eh? Ah ne." Changmin bergegas keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun menatap punggung Changmin cengo. Dan memutar bola matanya imajinatif. Susah payah diraihnya tombol untuk memanggil perawat. -_-

**.**

**.**

Dikoridor rumah sakit, Changmin berjalan tergesa hampir berlari mencari perawat atau dokter dan dari arah berlawan 2 orang perawat nampak berjalan tergesa.

"Ah suster. Kyuhyun.. hahh haa haaa.. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan." Ucap Changmin disela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Nde Tn Shim, Kyuhyun-ah – si suster sudah akrab dengan Kyuhyun – sudah menekan tombol daruratnya." Ucap salah satu suster dan bergegas meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang berdiri kaku.

"Mwo? Tombol darurat?" Changmin me-loading informasi dari suster. "Aishhh Plakk.." Changmin menepuk keningnya. "Shim Pabo Min." Changmin merutuki kebodohan dan bergegas kembali keruang rawat Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa peduli dua perawat didalam, Changmin main masuk saja. Untungnya, salah satu perawat yang sudah akrab dengan Kyuhyun sudah memberikan suntikan penghilang rasa sakit untuk Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Changmin tidak sabaran.

"Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami kontraksi. Aku sudah meminta petugas dibagian informasi untuk segera menelpon dokter Huang. Mungkin nanti siang operasi sesarnya bisa dilakukan." Jelas perawat dengan name tag Park itu.

"Huft.. syukurlah.." Changmin menghela nafas lega. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah tenang dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Efek obat penghilang rasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**_siangnya, jam 10 AM_**

Ruang rawat Kyuhyun dipenuhi keluarga besarnya. Maksudku benar-benar keluarga besarnya. Ada orangtuanya, mertuanya, Ahra dan Tao, Jinki dan Key serta dokter Huang dan istrinya. Dan tak ketinggalan sang suami tercinta tentu saja.

Tadi pagi setelah Kyuhyun mengalami kontraksi, Changmin dengan paniknya menghubungi Jinki untuk menghandle semua urusan kantor. Dan selang 2 jam Jinki dan Key datang ke rumah sakit dengan wajah panik. Kepanikan juga melanda keluarga Cho dan keluarga Shim. Bahkan Ahra dan Tao yang sedang sarapan dengan keluarga Huang – dokter Huang yang mendapat telpon dari rumah sakit – juga sukses membuat Nyonya Huang mengemas sarapan pagi dengan tambahan beberapa porsi untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Changmin yang memang kalau sedang stress atau kalut akan lari pada makanan langsung menyikat habis bekal yang dibawa Nyonya Huang. -_-

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan kenapa?" ujar Ahra. Mengangsurkan gelas plastik – yang dia pinta dari kantin – yang sudah diisi dengan teh hangat.

Changmin menerimanya sambil mengangguk. Dan masih saja melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja sayang. Dokter Huang akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Nyonya Cho sambil mengusap sayang kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Iya sayang. Yang penting kau jangan tegang. Maka operasimu akan berjalan lancar. Kau tahu, dulu Umma melahirkan Changmin juga melalui operasi sesar." Kenang Nyonya Shim.

"Benarkah Umma?" Kyuhyun tampaknya tertarik.

"Yaa. Sebenarnya Umma baik-baik saja untuk persalinan nomal tapi karena panggul Umma sempit dan bobot Changmin yang gendut.." "Uhuk uhuk.." – Changmin tersedak – "Umma terpaksa menjalani operasi sesar." Lanjut Nyonya Shim dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Eh? Changmin-ah gendut?" Kyuhyun menatap suaminya aneh. Yang ditatap pura-pura tidak sadar dan tidak dengar – meski tadi sudah tersedak – dengan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Nde. Hampir 4,5kg dengan panjang 65cm." Jawab Nyonya Shim dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Wahh pantas saja dia setinggi ini sekarang. Tapi kemana berat badannya dulu?" Nyonya Cho menanggapinya.

"Nah itu. entahlah lari kemana manakan yang dia makan selama ini." balas Nyonya Shim. Menghela nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia jadi agak rileks sekarang. Mau bagaimana pun juga ini adalah operasi pembedahan pengambilan bayinya dari dalam perutnya. Oh ayolah, membayangkan perutnya dibuka dan tangan-tangan para dokter itu mengaduk perutnya untuk mengangkat bayinya yang berlumuran darah sukses membuatnya pucat pasi dan mual.

Nyonya Shim yang menyadarinya mengerti dengan apa yang dibayangkan Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap bahu menantunya itu.

"Kau memang akan dibius lokal dan bisa melihat bagaimana tangan-tangan dokter itu bekerja. Tapi percayalah pada Umma, saat kau mendengar suara tangisnya kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat." Nyonya Shim tersenyum lembut nan hangat menenangkan menatunya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Dengan masih memeluk Ummanya.

Cklekk!

Pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun dibuka oleh 2 orang perawat.

"Maaf. Ruang operasi sudah siap." Ucap salah seorang perawat.

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Umma. Dengan dibantu Changmin – gendong ala bridal – Kyuhyun berbaring pada ranjang dorong untuk keruang operasi. Setelah yakin Kyuhyun sudah nyaman, Changmin mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan mengecup keningnya. Mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun. Dan berhasil.

Dengan diiringi keluarga besarnya dan Changmin disebelah ranjangnya yang didorong perawat, mereka sampai diruang operasi. Menunggu dalam keheningan memanjatkan doa. "Semoga tidak ada gunting yang tertinggal dalam perut Kyuhyun." #plakk #efek berita diTV

**.**

**.**

* * *

Serius nih, saya gak ngerti mesti ngetik apa untuk operasi sesarnya Kyuchan -_-

Jadi kita intip kegelisahan Changmin ajja yaa ^.^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_didepan ruang operasi_**

Ny Shim dan Ny Cho, ah, Ny Huang dan Ahra juga, duduk berjajar dengan perasaan sama. Harap-harap cemas. Mereka tahu, ini adalah persalinan namja pertama di Seoul jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan tim dokter dan perawat didalam ikutan tegang seperti pihak keluarga. Mereka menaruh harapan besar pada dokter Huang – calon besan Ny Cho – dokter kandungan Kyuhyun selama kurang lebih 8 bulan , bisa dibilang juga bahwa bayi ChangKyu adalah cucu pertama ketiga keluarga tersebut.

Kalau para wanita bisa tenang – setidaknya lebih bisa tenang – menanti suara tangisan bayi Kyuhyun, tidak dengan para pria. Err, maksudku hanya Changmin yang tidak. Maaf.

Changmin duduk gelisah disamping Appanya. Sedari tadi kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Katakanlah tremor mendadak. Ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin. Dia juga berualang kali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Tenanglah Changmin-ah." Tn Shim menepuk pelan bahu putranya. "Dulu saat Umma mu melahirkanmu juga melalui operasi sesar. Aku juga sama sepertimu saat itu. Ayah mertuaku, kakekmu, bahkan sempat memukul kepalaku karena aku tidak bisa tenang.." cerita kenangan Tn Shim mengalir lancar. Seperti seorang Ayah yang mencerita kisah dongeng sebelum tidur pada putranya. Hingga tanpa mereka semua sadari, mereka sudah terpaku pada Tn Shim.

Sesekali Changmin tersenyum kecil mendengar kisah kelahirannya versi sang Appa. Setelah tadi mendengar cerita itu versi Sang Umma untuk kepentingan menenangkan Kyuhyun. Berangsur-angsur, Changmin mulai rileks menyimak cerita Appanya. Hingga...

"Oooekkk Oooekkkkk..." – suara bayi nangis -_-

Changmin kembali menegang. Tubuhnya refleks berdiri. Mata bambinya membulat sempurna. Disusul dengan senyumnya yang mengembang tampan. Tn Shim disampingnya tersenyum hangat. Lagi, menepuk bahu Changmin, "Selamat Shim Changmin. Kau resmi menjadi seorang ayah."

Changmin memeluk Appanya. Berlanjut memeluk Appa Cho. Dan selanjutnya Tao. "Selamat Hyung." Ucap Tao ketika mereka berpelukan.

Para wanita? Sudah bersorak senang menyambut cucu pertama mereka. Bahkan mereka berempat berpelukan riang layaknya teletubbies. *sorry Ma'am

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_diruang rawat Kyuhyun_**

"Siapa nama cucu kami?" tanya Ny Shim yang berdiri disamping ranjang Kyuhyun dengan Ny Cho.

Kyuhyun sedang menimang bayi lelakinya. Dengan paras tampan sekaligus manis. Kulitnya putih tapi tidak sepucat Kyuhyun. Mata caramelnya seperti Kyuhyun. Hidung dan bibirnya mirip Changmin. Surai dark coklatnya tumbuh lurus seperti Changmin. Secara fisik, cucu pertama keluarga Shim, Cho dan Huang itu perpaduan antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Hanya satu harapan mereka – kecuali ChangKyu, Tao dan Ny Tn Huang – "Semoga sifatnya bukan 'kolaborasi' evil seperti kedua orangtuanya." #kicked author -_-

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Changmin tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Ummanya, tanpa memandang sang Umma. Matanya menatap lekat putra pertamanya.

"Shim Junmyeon."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Shim Junmyeon? Junnie? Myeonnie?" gumam Ahra yang bisa didengar Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan menjadi seme, Noona." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Ahra. Ahra memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Suho."

"Nugu?" giliran Tao yang menatapnya tajam. Bukan hanya yang menatapnya, tapi juga semua yang ada dalam kamar.

"Nama panggilannya. Katamu dia seme kan? Jadi yaa Suho." Jawab Ahra polos.

"Suho?" Kyuhyun memandang bayinya yang kini mengerjapkan kelopak mata mungilnya.

Perlahan mata si bayi terbuka. "Suho-ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum memanggil putranya.

Seolah setuju dengan nama pemberian orangtuanya dan nama panggilan dari Imo nya, Shim Junmyeon tersenyum tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Changmin yang sedang merangkul Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis istrinya. Kedua Umma ChangKyu saling berpegangan tangan senang. Tao melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Ahra. Kepala Ahra bersandar pada dada Tao. Kedua Appa Changkyu saling melempar senyum hangat.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka oleh Ny Huang tanpa permisi. "Ah maaf mengganggu sebentar. Aku bawakan cemilan." Ucap Ny Huang riang sambil menenteng dua kantung kresek(?) diikuti dokter Huang dibelakangnya.

Lengkap sudah keluarga besar ChangKyu berkumpul menyambut pangeran kecil mereka.

**_the end_**

**Yayyy, saya suka angka 13 ^^**

**Gimana? Tamat dengan 'elitnya' kan? *nyengirGJ**

**.**

**.**

**Key : hoeee, Aya-chan! Kenapa gue gk muncul?**

**Jinki : iyanih Aya-chan mah gituuu .  
**

**Aya : lirik aneh JinKey *dilempar sendal Key**

**Aya : entar deh saya buatin side story kalian *senyumPepsodent #kicked**

**Tao : gue ama Ahra juga ya, Aya-jie *buing-buing**

**Aya : *mimisan #ditendang Ahra / iya Tao di-di, tenang saja *senyumanis**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, terima kasih untuk reviewnya kemarin #deepbow**

**Maaf jika ada – banyak sekali – typo #bow**

**Ini benar-benar sudah tamat yaa,**

**Saya pernah bilang ChangKyu Love Story akan tamat ketika Kyuchan lahiran kan?**

**Saya benar-benar menyukai angka 13, jadi side story nya akan – semoga saja sempat – dipublish difolder lain ^^**

**Last, terima kasih sekali atas dukungan kalian #deepbow**

**Mind to review again?**


End file.
